Dark's evil dare
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Dark and Krad were at it again. Only this time, something was very different. This time, Krad was very...BORED? Dark hatches up a plan that would keep his other side from hurting Satoshi. Can either of them handle it? Some possible yaoi pairings
1. Dark's evil scheme

**Dark's evil scheme**

It had started like it usually did when Krad came out. He attacked Dark; Satoshi would try to retake control, and the Niwa boy…well he, usually yells at Dark to not hurt Satoshi. Yes, same old same old for Krad. Though lately he was beginning to be extremely bored; even when Satoshi lost control of him again! Suddenly his other half flew out of nowhere and grinned evilly.

* * *

"_What is it this time Dark? Another bad excuse of a taunt?"_ Krad sighed.

**"I wish…seems to me that someone has been getting BORED lately…"** Dark smirked.

"_Whatever gave you that idea, Phantom Dork?"_ said Krad sarcastically.

**"I was just thinking of a game that might get rid of your boredom…"**

"_Go on…"_

**"I know how hard Satoshi tries to keep you from escaping, so why not make it easier for him to deal with you?"**

"_IF YOU'RE SUGGESTING THAT I GIVE UP TO YOU…" _snarled Krad. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

_**Krad, just land already and hear him out…**_

Krad gave his tamer the mental image of his shrug right before he did what Satoshi asked.

* * *

"_Alright, let's hear what your moronic scheme is this time…"_

**"It might make this easier if you two separated. Meaning each of you has your own body,"** said Dark, right before he hit his rival with a magic attack that Krad despised more than he did Dark!

"_WHY I OUTTA! YOU ARE TOAST WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DARK!!"_ roared Krad.

"So, what's your plan Dark?" asked Satoshi.

**"I was thinking of how amusing it would be if Krad became a human and attended your school…"**

"Oh no…you're not thinking of…?!" said Satoshi in horror.

**"We'll turn Krad into a teenager like you and Daisuke; then he'll attend school as a NORMAL human! Why not let him see how difficult the real world is?"**

"_Feh, how hard could it be to pretend that I'm human?"_

"You might have something Dark…" said Satoshi thoughtfully. He was beginning to figure out what Dark had in mind.

**"So, Krad, how about we make a little dare? You have to become human and not reveal who you really are for the rest of the school year. And the magic you're allowed to use can only be strong enough to have come from a real human…"**

"_You're on. At least this'll give me SOMETHING to do all day…"_

* * *

"So, Krad won't be able to harass me all day to come out? I won't have to fight every waking moment for control?!" said Satoshi hopefully.

**"Exactly; Krad can't hurt you if he's in another body. Plus, I forgot to mention one small detail about the bet…he can't use his real name."**

"_What do you mean, I can't use my real name?!"_

**"I mean you can't go by the name Krad. Anything else is fair game. The only ones who can even call you Krad are those who already know what you are…"**

"So when do we start this little charade?"

**"How about we start it tonight. We'll enroll Krad…er, Hiwatari into your school when we get back to your house. It'll be easier to disguise Hiwatari as your twin or something and it won't raise suspicion because you two share the same apartment!"**

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this thing started!" said Satoshi grinning for the first time in a long while.

_

* * *

The next morning, in Daisuke and Satoshi's junior high school…_

"Class, we have a new student today," said the teacher, "You can come in now."

A strange blond-haired boy enters the room. Daisuke could have sworn he saw him somewhere before, yet he can't remember where.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet…" the teacher lets the boy say it.

"I'm Hiwatari, Yukito."

"He's a transfer student from a home school. Please don't tease him because he isn't from a normal school." The teacher looked at a few of the students who had been snickering about him being home-schooled. Satoshi tries not to roll his eyes when "Yukito" grins at him. This was going to take some getting used to…


	2. Krad plus Yukito equals major confusion!

**Krad + Yukito equals major confusion!**

"Let's see…where to put you…ah! There's a seat open next to your brother," said the teacher.

Satoshi stifled a groan of dismay. Krad hadn't been a human for even three hours; yet here he was making his day a living nightmare! Could it get any worse? (You know what usually happens when someone says, "Can this get any worse?" It usually becomes worse than before!)

"If you embarrass me, I swear I will soooo kill you…" muttered Satoshi. Yukito heard and tried not to smirk.

_

* * *

During the lunch break…_

"So, Satoshi is Yukito your twin brother or something?" asked Takashi.

"More like my twin NIGHTMARE…" griped Satoshi. (Everyone could tell he was NOT happy about Yukito being there!)

"Don't say that bro…I haven't even been here a day and already you're whining!" said Yukito evilly. Satoshi responded with a look that could kill him in an instant.

"Um, Satoshi could I speak to you for a moment?" said Daisuke.

* * *

"Let me guess…it's about that teme Yukito…" grumbled Satoshi.

"How did you know? For some reason I can't help but feel that I've already met him before…" said Daisuke.

"You already have, unfortunately…"

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke confused.

"Ask Phantom Dork who Yukito really is and see if he'll tell you. If you excuse me, I've got to make sure that idiot doesn't embarrass me too much behind my back…" said Satoshi, annoyed.

_

* * *

Dark, what did Satoshi mean by that?_

**I'll tell on one condition…**

_What is it?_

**That you won't EVER try to pull this on me someday!**

_Okaaay…_

**Yukito's real name is…Krad.**

_WHAT?! What do you mean that Yukito is really Krad?! I thought he was inside Satoshi like you're inside of me!_

**Krad was bored so I used it to Satoshi's advantage. I made a bet saying that Krad had to act like a normal human for the rest of the school year and he agreed to the terms.**

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"So Yukito, where are you from exactly?" asked Risa.

"I have no idea…it's been so long since someone asked that question that I forgot…" said Yukito vaguely. (He was surprised that Satoshi didn't give him another 'death glare'.) Then he noticed Daisuke when he came back from the restroom.

Satoshi idly thought to himself, _"I wonder if he was actually being honest when he said that he didn't remember…"_

_**Well I couldn't exactly tell them that I'm really your alter ego now could I?!**_

_What the…Krad, did you hear my thought just now?!_

_**We're still connected to one another…by the way, was there anything in our bet that says I can't beat the crap out of Dark for not separating us completely?!**_

_Physically beating him or verbally attacking the hell out of him. It's your choice!_

_**This might be more fun than I thought…**_

* * *

"So, Daisuke, who's this Phantom Thief that I heard so much about from Satoshi?" asked Yukito with a very evil and menacing glint in his eyes.

"You mean Dark? He's pretty good; considering the fact that he had been out of action for the past forty years…" said Daisuke vaguely.

"Wait a minute…did you say Dark?! Satoshi told me his name was _Dorky Rat-breath_!"

Satoshi tried not to let the others hear him laughing.

Takashi didn't know what exactly was going on; but for some reason Satoshi's laughter sounded like the apocalypse had come early. This would definitely make an interesting article for the school paper!

"Yukito, what else have you heard about Dark?" asked Takashi.

Krad looked at Satoshi who gave him one of his own cruel smirks. That could only mean one thing in Krad's mind…IT WAS OPEN SEASON FOR DARK INSULTS!

Yukito smiled as he said, "You're going to need a brand new notepad for all the stuff I've heard about Phantom Dork!"

* * *

**What the hell! What does Krad think he's doing?!**_Looks to me like he insulting you behind your back…_

**LET ME AT THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD!**

_Down boy…_


	3. Takeshi's article

**Takashi's article**

**Dark's other nicknames are revealed!** _By Takeshi Saehara_

_It seems that our own illustrious Phantom Thief's reputation has spread farther than our own fair city! I have comments from our newest transfer student, Hiwatari Yukito, (and yes, he is related to Satoshi!) Yukito comes from a home school environment which apparently had no television or newspaper and most of this comes from his hometown gossip._

_Dark has a very interesting and amusing rep according to Yukito, they all thought his name was really…(brace yourselves Dark-fans)…Phantom DORK! He's also known as a womanizer and a perverted jerk by the women. Apparently he's had several trips to Yukito's town, and he left most of them without a second thought. To this day, whenever they hear the word 'Womanizer' they think Phantom Dark is at it again in a new unsuspecting town!_

_Mostly they know him as a strange and very disturbed 'Thief of Hearts', as he has been seen talking to a floppy-eared rabbit on several occasions. It was also said that this rabbit was really Dark's black wings; though they couldn't find any proof. _

_And now the question is…What is really Phantom Dark's agenda for our fair city?_

* * *

"Takashi! Why did you have to print all this nonsense about Dark in our paper?!" moaned Daisuke.

Satoshi had received a copy of the article and was home sick alongside his twin for unknown reasons. (Though Dark had a good idea what his reasons were…) The one thing Daisuke's mother couldn't let go was Dark's good reputation as a Phantom Thief! She would have gone straight to this Yukito Hiwatari and ask him where he got all this info from!

The editor was having doubts about letting Takashi print this article due to the fact that it sounded like something out of the tabloids. But, the school newspaper had never sold so many so fast! They had a hard time keeping up with the demand for it.

* * *

In Satoshi's apartment, two figures were on the floor barely moving. One was Satoshi; the other was his twin, yet it wasn't. They were trying to contain their laughter long enough to go eat something! Satoshi was the first to finally sit up without falling. Yukito had a difficult time even getting up without becoming dizzy. He had no idea what caused it, but it was driving him nuts! Finally, he decided to ask Satoshi what was happening to him.

"Satoshi…I feel strange…" he said finally.

"Define strange when the subject is you…" Satoshi joked.

"Very funny. I can't seem to sit up for some reason…"

"Wait a sec…are you feeling really dizzy whenever you try to sit up?" Satoshi asked in surprise.

"How did you know that?!"

"I don't believe it…Dark really _did_ turn you into my almost identical twin…" said Satoshi in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Means you have actually got the same thing I do…hell, I've been feeling dizzy ever since I got up this morning and saw the article!" said Satoshi.

"If you've been feeling the same dizziness that I am, then how is it that you can sit up but I can't?"

"Maybe because I'm more used to it, whereas you have never had a medical condition in your entire existence…"

"Oh crap; you mean to say that I have…?!" said Yukito wearily.

"Sure looks like it. Though this could be a major problem because of your bet with Dark!"

"You know, I _almost_ felt sorry for attack his reputation, but now I don't feel bad about it at all. Go figure…" said Yukito with a grin.

"Wait…did you just say that you _almost felt bad _for ruining his good reputation?! Who are you and what have you done with the real Krad?!" said Satoshi suspiciously.

"What are you…that was a slip of the tongue you fool!" growled Krad annoyed.

"Let's figure this problem out after we had a nap…I think it might help with the dizziness problem."

"Remind me to kill Dark Mousy for giving me _your low blood pressure_…" griped Yukito before Satoshi helped him up and they took a long nap.


	4. The advanced warning

**The advanced warning**

Dark and Emiko were in a foul mood after reading the article. The only thing that Kosuke could think of to cheer them up was a successful theft. Daiki helped him create the advance warning and even knew what would brighten Dark's mood! Emiko did brighten up a little when she saw what they had done.

* * *

"_This just in; it seems that Phantom Dark has sent the usual warning note to the police. Though the question on this reporter's mind is, how will police react after seeing a school newspaper article written by Detective Saehara's own son?"_

* * *

Tonight's theft would be different compared to the others. This time, Satoshi's step-father was there; mostly to meet this so called "Yukito Hiwatari". He was not happy after hearing about Satoshi's supposed TWIN brother. He knew that something was up and he intended to find out.

"So you are the one called Yukito. How come I've never heard of you before now?!" growled Hiwatari.

"I only came out of hiding a short time ago. Don't blame me for your half-assed searching methods…" retorted Yukito. Satoshi started to cough violently; Yukito smirked.

"I'll find out who you really are eventually…and this time, Satoshi, you won't confront Dark alone because I'm going with you!"

Satoshi and Yukito looked at each other in confusion. Yukito shrugged and said, "Fine by me…just means Dark has more target practice!"

_

* * *

Dark, something's wrong…_

**What do you mean?**

_I mean that there's something there that shouldn't be. And I don't think its Yukito or Satoshi._

**You're right…something's out of place!**

_I have a really bad feeling about all this…_

**Same here…**

* * *

Dark arrived at the art piece when he heard a not-so-subtle cough from behind. He spun around to meet…Satoshi's step-father.

"So, we meet at last, Phantom Thief."

**"Who the hell are you and why are you here?!"**

"This idiot is my step-father…" said Satoshi; Dark noticed that he rolled his eyes in annoyance when he said the words 'step-father'.

_**

* * *

Dark! Over here!**_

**Eh? Krad is that you?!**

_**Yes it's me you fool! Listen, I don't want that bastard to know my real name; do you mind aiming an attack that I could reflect and knock him out?**_

**Wait a minute…why do you want me to help? Do you really expect me to help you after that stunt you pulled at the school?!**

_**Here's something you might be interested to know…that man is not just Satoshi's step-father. He's also the one who kept trying to free me before! Do you really want someone like that to find out who I really am?!**_

**Fine…but next time you better remember this before you attack my reputation again!**

* * *

"_Father_, did you really HAVE to come along?!" groaned Satoshi.

"Quit complaining boy. I wouldn't have to come here if you'd just do what I told you!"

"Do us a favor, Hiwatari…SHUT UP." Yukito growled angrily.

"Watch your tongue you brat! If I hear another word from you, I'll personally kill you myself!"

"I've had it with you and your pathetic attempts to control us. If you threaten Satoshi-sama or myself again, you'll regret it," said Yukito pissed.

"Yukito…watch what you say around him remember?!" said Satoshi in a hushed whisper.

"Did you just call him 'Satoshi-sama'?! It can't be!" said Hiwatari before…BOOM! Yukito had launched an attack which, much to his disappointment, only knocked him out.

**"Looks like you didn't need my help after all…"**

"Just take the damn thing and leave already. We have a little mess to fix when he wakes up," said Yukito.

_

* * *

This has been the strangest theft we ever did…_

**You're telling me…let's go home and get something to eat. I'm starving!**

_Why is it that when you're not thinking with your personality, you're thinking with your stomach instead?_

**What was that? Did someone just request a quick stop to the _Harada twin's house?_**

_DARK!!!_


	5. An eye for an eye

**An eye for an eye**

"So, what should we do with this git, Satoshi?" asked Yukito evilly.

"I would say throw him in the river for the hell of it; but that would be too merciful!" answered Satoshi with an evil grin.

* * *

"Uh-oh…I don't like the looks of this…" said Yukito suddenly.

"What? Did that teme escape?"

"Worse than that…I think Dark did something he shouldn't have when he split us apart…"

"What are you talking about?!" said Satoshi annoyed.

"I'm starting to remember why I hate that particular spell more than I do Dark…" said Yukito vaguely.

"WOULD YOU GET TO THE (BLEEPING) POINT ALREADY?!" roared Satoshi angrily.

"The spell he used…it's a (gulp) switching spell…"

"What kind of 'switching' spell?" said Satoshi suspiciously.

"You're not going to like this…"

"Just get to the point you annoying alter ego!" said Satoshi coldly.

* * *

"Do you want to know why people suddenly started calling me 'Homicidal Blond' after I had been in existence for over a century Satoshi?"

"That has crossed my mind a few times, yes…"

"Originally I was actually pleasant and agreeable, and believe it or not I once actually cared about my tamers…then the loudmouth known as Dark used a spell which was meant only as a joke. It 'switches' the personalities of two or more individuals…"

"What's the point?"

"Haven't you noticed it yet?! I'm no longer a pain to deal with! Didn't that strike you as odd?!" said Yukito angrily.

"Not really…I thought you were only agreeable and easy to handle when you're bored…"

"HE SWITCHED OUR PERSONALITIES!! NOW YOU'RE BECOMING LIKE I WAS!"

"WHAT?! How can you be sure?" said Satoshi suspiciously.

"Simple. You were saying we should throw your step-father into the river for the hell of it right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's something _I'd_ normally say, NOT you! I think Dark switched our personalities by mistake. Which means…"

"Which means what?" said Satoshi bored.

* * *

"_Which means we should return the favor, Satoshi-sama…_" said Yukito/Krad evilly.

"I like your thinking…" chuckled Satoshi.

"Shall we get started, Satoshi-sama?"

"Lets…"

* * *

Back at Satoshi and Yukito's apartment, there was trouble brewing. Or, should I say, TROUBLE FOR DARK AND DAISUKE…

"Satoshi, did you know that when Dark and I were originally created, I was the Phantom Thief and not him?" said Yukito as he searched for a certain book.

"You're kidding…" said Satoshi in surprise, "You, a Phantom Thief?"

"Ah, here's that blasted book! And no, I'm not kidding. After Dark switched personalities with me I quit stealing…" said Yukito as he looked up a certain spell.

"So, let me see if I got this straight. You used to be a Phantom Thief and a _womanizer_?! I'll believe that when I see it!" snorted Satoshi.

"Yes and NO. I was never that kind of thief. Though Dark always did act like that even before he traded personalities!"

"So, are you going to return your personality to the way it was?" said Satoshi, curious.

"Hell no. Why would I want to put the Niwa family through the same nightmare that the Hikari clan went through?!"

"So then what are you going to do?"

* * *

"Do you really want to know?" said Yukito with an evil grin.

"That's what I'm starting to wonder… But if you're not going to switch your personality with Dark then who…"

"Take a wild guess…" chuckled Yukito.

"Don't tell that you're planning to…?"

"You got it. Daisuke's gonna have some explaining to do to Riku when I'm through with them!"


	6. Dark: The Homicidal Womanizer?

**Dark…the _Homicidal womanizer?!_**

"Daisuke…we have a problem." Satoshi said the next morning.

"What kind of problem?" asked Daisuke.

"A…cough…Homicidal Blond…cough…problem."

"You mean it's wearing off?! So soon?" said Daisuke in horror.

"Why else would he become taller with longer hair and white wings?" said Satoshi.

"We have to do something fast!"

"He's on the roof. We might make it if we take a short cut!" said Satoshi.

_

* * *

**Did he fall for it?**_

_Hook, line and sinker. This is too easy…_

_**Just keep a straight face. If you don't you might screw this up!**_

_By the way, is there a SHORT-CUT to the roof by any chance?_

_**Let me see where you're at…ah…Fire Escape three windows down. Goes straight to the roof and NO ONE can see you when you go out the window!**_

_See you in 5…_

* * *

"Daisuke, there's a fire escape three windows down that goes straight to the roof. If you take that then no one will see you!"

"Thanks Satoshi. We'll try to fix the problem with your brother as fast as we can!" said Daisuke before he jumped out onto the fire escape.

"Sucker…I can't wait to see how Dark's like with Daisuke's personality and vice versa!" laughed Satoshi evilly.

_

* * *

Dark, do you see Krad yet?_

**No…why do I have a feeling that I've forgotten something?**

Yukito steps out of the shadows with a strange book in his hands. Dark takes one look at the page he's reading and screams in Daisuke's mind!

**Daisuke RUN! It's a trap! Satoshi set us up!**

_What do you mean?! What are you talking about Dark!_

**No time to explain, just run!**

* * *

"Too little, too late…time to repay you for the stunt you pulled!" snarled Yukito.

"What stunt?!"

"Ask the idiot inside you…he should have realized what he did before this had gotten out of control…_**AGAIN**_!"

"What do you mean again? Has this happened before?!" said Daisuke in horror.

**Don't listen to him, run!**

_Not before you tell me what's REALLY going on here Dark!_

* * *

"That moron probably doesn't remember that little…INCIDENT…350 years ago," said Yukito angrily.

**350 years…oh shit. He can't be referring to THAT!**

"Looks like it finally sunk in. Now it's my turn to repay you for what you did, you Homicidal Womanizer!"

"Did you just say 'Homicidal Womanizer'?" said Daisuke in surprise.

**Why?! Why did you have to bring this up NOW?!**

_**Because the stunt you pulled with Satoshi Hikari also AFFECTED ME.**_

**What?!**

Yukito started chanting; slowly at first, then going faster and faster. Dark and Daisuke could only stand in horror as the spell took affect.


	7. Daisuke and Dark

**Daisuke and Dark…switch personalities?**

It took a few moments for Daisuke Niwa and Phantom Dark to feel the effects of the spell. Yukito looked at the red-haired teen and said, "How do you feel, Daisuke?"

**"I feel…I feel…like HAVING FUN!"** said Daisuke. That's all Yukito needed to hear as he said, "My work here is done. Now, try to embarrass Dark as much as you want, 'kay Daisuke?"

_

* * *

Daisuke, don't listen to him! We should head straight home and tell Emiko and the others what happened!_

**Why should we do that?! We'll get into trouble if we're caught leaving the school. Did you even think of that?**

_I know, but…_

**No buts Dark! Now it's my time to shine! Watch out, Riku, 'cause here I come!**

_DAISUKE! What can I…of course! WITH!!! COME HERE QUICKLY!_

* * *

Dark's familiar, With, came bolting to Daisuke. He was frightened by Daisuke's sudden personality change; his fear was increased when he heard the tone of his master's voice!_

* * *

With! Transform and fly us back to the house! We have to reverse this before its too late!_

"Kyu…?!" said With confused.

_NOW WIZ! PLEASE TAKE US BACK TO THE HOUSE BEFORE THE SITUATION GETS ANY WORSE!_

Wiz reluctantly followed Dark's order and Daisuke snorted in his mind.

**You're no fun at all Dark…**

_Stop it Daisuke! You're not acting like yourself! You're acting like…like…_

**You?**

_No…you're acting like Krad._

**What do you mean I'm acting like Krad?!**

_I'll explain when we get back to the house!_

* * *

"Daisuke! What are you doing home so early?!" said Emiko both angry and shocked.

**"Blame Dork. What a wuss…"**

"Daisuke? Are you feeling alright?!" said Emiko, startled by Daisuke's tone.

**"Let's see…no fever and no fun at all with Dork the chump around…"** muttered Daisuke.

"That's it…I'm calling you in sick!" said Emiko as she literally dragged her son inside.

"Daisuke?! What are you doing home so early? Did you get into trouble at school?" asked Kosuke.

**"Depends…"**

"Depends on what, Daisuke?" said his father confused.

**"Depends on YOUR definition of trouble!"** smirked Daisuke evilly.

"Emiko…what's going on?!" said Daiki and Kosuke in unison.

**"Knock it off Dark! I'm not letting you have control this time!"** snarled Daisuke.

"_Kosuke…get the ring that forcefully switches us! I can't hold on to him much longer!"_ Dark managed to say before Daisuke retook control.

**"You're such a pain, Dork…"**

Kosuke returned with the ring and quickly slipped it onto Daisuke's hand. Daisuke tried in vain to remove it; then Dark finally took control!

"_Good thing you kept that ring…"_

"Dark! What is going on?! What's happening to Daisuke?!" said Daiki.

"_A certain spell which should have been destroyed came back…that blond teme used it on us. If Daisuke had listened to me and run instead of complaining this might never have happened!"_

**Dark…you are such a wimp, ya know that? You need to lighten up a little!**

_Knock it off Daisuke!_

"Dark, which spell did he use?" asked Kosuke.

"_The same one I used on Krad 350 years ago…"_

"I don't remember reading anything about a spell used 350 years ago…"

"_Did you know that Krad wasn't originally known as the 'Homicidal Blond'; at one time he actually cared about his tamer's safety?"_

"I think I saw that somewhere. But it was written in an old dialect and the paper was crumbling before I could finish it," said Kosuke sadly.

"That's because you only found the Niwa family's version of it…" said someone from outside the window.


	8. How Krad became known

**How Krad became known as the 'Homicidal Blond'**

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Yukito comes out of the shadows and Emiko is furious.

"What have you done to my Daisuke?!" she said angrily.

"Be glad that I only switch Dark and his tamer's personalities! I could easily have returned his _original_ personality to him," said Yukito.

"What do you mean, his original personality?!" asked Daiki.

* * *

"I mean Dark was originally _not_ known as a Phantom Thief…in fact the nickname most called him by was…"

"_Don't you dare tell them!"_ said Dark embarrassed.

"His first and original nickname was _**The Phantom Klutz**_!" laughed Yukito.

"_Did you HAVE to tell them that old name?!"_ groaned Dark.

"Why was he once called the Phantom Klutz?" asked Emiko.

"Because he fell for even the simplest traps that even a three year old could go through and not set off!"

"EH?!" said the Niwa household.

"Kyu!" With cried from Dark's shoulder.

* * *

"What the…How the hell did YOU get a hold of a Flitstre Fiend?!" said Yukito in surprise.

"What's a Flitstre Fiend?" asked Kosuke.

"Actually, that's my nickname for them. But I thought they were all extinct!"

"_Wiz is NOT a Flitstre Fiend!"_ said Dark angrily.

"Do you even know what Flitstre stands for Dark?" said Yukito, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"_Well no…but still, Wiz isn't a Fiend!"_

"Dark, Flitstre is a _shortened_ name for them. It stands for; Floppy Rabbit Strawberry Fiend."

"Now that actually makes sense…" said Kosuke.

"Heh, now you know why I call them Flitstre! But still, where on earth did you find one?!"

"_Wiz is my familiar."_

"Nice try…Flitstre don't become familiars; you should have remembered that from the last time one attacked you!"

"But Wiz has been in our family for generations! How can he not be Dark's familiar?" asked Daiki.

"Well…there is ONE Flitstre that I know of to have become a familiar…but the chances of Dark catching him are almost zilch!"

"What's the name of the rabbit?" asked Emiko.

"You better not laugh at me like you used to Dark…his name was…_Flops_. Or at least that's what he answered to anyway!" coughed Yukito in embarrassment.

Dark snickered. Yukito would have glared at him if Wiz hadn't started acting strangely, (er, _stranger_ than usual anyway!)

* * *

**"_KYU!"_** Wiz cried as he jumped off Dark and bounded onto Yukito.

"You've got to be joking! How did he manage to brainwash you Flops?!" said Yukito with a laugh.

"Kyuuu…" said Flops as Yukito scratched his ear.

"Wait…if Wiz, er Flops, wasn't Dark's familiar then how did he end up with him?" asked Kosuke confused.

"Flops probably went to Dark after I was hit with the 'switching' spell. Dark may have tricked him into becoming _his_ familiar and having a grudge against me."

"Dark…you have some explaining to do!" said Emiko and Daiki in unison.

"_Fine…guess I might as well tell you why Krad's known as the Homicidal Blond…"_

* * *

It took four hours for Dark to tell them everything. When he finished, the Niwas all stood there in shock. Then Emiko decided to have a little test for them to see whether or not this was a bad joke of some sort.

"Yukito, if what you're saying about you and Dark is true, then would you mind doing a little test?" asked Emiko.

"What kind of…oh, you mean a _trap-test_? See who's better at getting past them?"

"How'd you know?" asked Emiko.

"Dark, if I beat you at this again, do you know what the score will be?" said Yukito with an evil grin.

"_Don't remind me…"_

"The score will be 444 times that I've beaten you at the Trap-Test! And judging by the look on your face, I'd say that you haven't defeated the course record yet!"

"_Let's just get this thing over with…"_


	9. The trap test and the course record

**The trap-test and the course record**

"So we're agreed then?" said Emiko.

"Yup; we both start at the front door and do the exact same traps Daisuke goes through whenever he gets home from school. First one to the end and gets Flops is the winner. But just to make it more interesting, why don't we have the winner prepare a final trap for the other?"

"_Not this again! Why do you always want to set up a prank after the course?!"_

"Because I'm bored and this always amuses me. Did you really HAVE to ask that stupid question?!" said Yukito rolling his eyes.

"Wait until you hear the doorbell before you begin. Ready?"

"On your mark…get set…and BEGIN!" said Kosuke.

* * *

Yukito did a back flip after picking the lock._ Dark forgot about the first trap which started right at the front door._ Yukito had his long hair in a strange style as he evaded the lasers with practiced ease, though Emiko did take a few points for letting his hair actually touch the lasers! (This was actually deliberate if you can believe it!) _Dark evaded the lasers without touching a single one. _

* * *

The next trap was one of Yukito's favorites. It had a bunch of rabid dogs chasing the intruder, though Yukito started to jump across their backs without touching the ground and they didn't chase him at all. _Dark stumbled into the den and woke the pack. He ran like hell to avoid their snapping maws._

* * *

Next was the easiest one of all; the slipping trick! Yukito jumped from the banister, onto the walls, and then gracefully landed on a safe area on the floor a few feet away. _Dark tried his best to stay on his feet as he somehow managed to step on EVERY banana peel set on the floor._

* * *

Finally, Yukito reached the door. As he didn't have the key, he took a lock pick and went to work. In one second flat the door was unlocked. But Yukito didn't open it right away. Dark finally caught up and saw his rival just standing there. He took out his key and inserted it into the lock only to be nearly electrocuted by Emiko's own trap!

* * *

Yukito opened the door and then said, "I win again!"

_Dark walked into the door only to have a large pail of freezing cold water fall onto his head!_

"_I thought we agreed NOT to use a final prank as a last trap!"_

"No you didn't," said Emiko, impressed.

"Wow, you even beat Daisuke's best time!" said Daiki in amazement.

"Naturally; you ARE looking at the one who set the course record after all! Dark set his own record to if I remember right…"

"_Are you sure the personality spell hit you?! 'Cause it seems to me that you're acting as evil as your other form!"_ grumbled Dark.

* * *

"What kind of record did Dark set?" asked Emiko.

Yukito burst out laughing as he said, "He set the record for the most traps set off! He was known as the klutzoid Thief!"

"What was your best time Yukito?" asked Kosuke.

"15 seconds tops, and that was only when I had an OFF day!"

"WHAT!" said Emiko and Daiki.

"Is this true Dark?!" said Kosuke in shock.

* * *

Dark only hung his head, his teeth chattering after being doused with the frozen water that was still dripping from his shoulders. Flops still had some care for him as he dragged a towel to Dark. Emiko almost lost her cool when Yukito suddenly stopped the floppy-eared rabbit and picked the towel up. Daiki and Emiko stood there as a bigger shock was about to unfold.

Yukito took the towel and…gently put it around Dark's shivering shoulders?!

"Now this is getting ridiculous…" said Daiki.


	10. Krad's true nature returns

**Krad's true nature returns**

"_T-t-thanks, Y-Y-Yukito…"_ said Dark through chattering teeth.

"No prob."

"I don't believe this…not only did he beat Dark at the traps, he also shows concern for him?!" said Emiko stunned.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder…" muttered Kosuke.

* * *

"_Not really,"_ said Dark, his teeth no longer chattering.

"Kyu!" said Flops as if to agree.

"I still don't get one thing though…why didn't he avoid the lasers like he did the other traps?" said Emiko.

"_You didn't avoid the lasers?! You're up to your old tricks again aren't you…"_

Yukito grinned as he said, "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"_Looks like your true nature is returning faster than we thought…"_

"You know what this means right? I'll be able to ditch the alias of 'Yukito'!" he said happily.

"Wait…what do you mean you'll be able to ditch the name of Yukito? I thought that was your name!" said Kosuke in confusion.

"You've called me Krad and Yukito…but you never learned my _real_ name!" said Yukito/Krad.

"YOU'RE KRAD?! How is this possible?!" said Emiko and Daiki.

"Ask the fool here…"

"_I made a bet with him. He had to become human and NOT blow our cover for the rest of the school year. I only did it to help Satoshi out, but it looks like it backfired!"_

* * *

**"That would be a MAJOR understatement!"** grumbled the blue-haired boy from the doorway.

"I think we left the front door open when we did the test…" said Kosuke and Yukito.

**"What the… Yukito what happened to your hair?! It looks singed off!"**

"Missing the lasers was deliberate by the way," Yukito said as he looked at Emiko.

"Care to explain…?" Emiko said as she looked at Dark.

"_Feh, he did this last time too. Can't you go to a barbershop like normal people?!"_

"Need I remind you of the reason WHY I can't do that?!"

**"This should prove amusing…"**

"Why did you hit the lasers, Krad?" said Emiko with obvious venom in her voice.

"Because of a little problem I have had with Dark! Stupid jinx…"

"_I wasn't the one who used the jinx on you, remember? My tamer did that one!"_ snickered Dark.

"Only because you told him to! Out of all the jinxes you could have used, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT ONE?!"

"What jinx is he talking about?" asked Kosuke.

"The hair-growing jinx. Means that every time I try to keep my short hair it grows back the next day!"

Dark started laughing; Yukito glared at him and snarled, "I'd like to see you try and explain how your hair grew back in one night after it was cut!"

**"That would be a problem. Is that why you hate Dark so much?"**

"That's only ONE of the reasons…so yes," said Yukito.

* * *

The Niwa family and Satoshi chuckled at that. Flops gave Yukito a look; he went and gave his little rabbit companion a strawberry.

**"So what do we do now?"** Satoshi asked, looking at his alter ego.


	11. Let them fight it out of their systems

**Let them fight it out of their systems…**

**"How about I beat you to death?"** said Daisuke evilly from the stairway.

"I thought we tied him up before we started this!" said Yukito.

"You forget who you're dealing with. This is Daisuke, the one who's best skill is LOCK-PICKING…" said Kosuke in horror.

**"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get…"** said Satoshi with an evil smirk.

"Emiko, do something!" said Daiki.

"No, let them go at it," said Yukito with a sigh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LET THEM GO AT IT?!" said Daiki in anger.

"_If we let them fight now it'll wear them down enough so we can knock both of them out at the same time. We let them get the fighting part out of their systems early before it escalates!" _said Dark, also with a sigh and rolling his eyes.

* * *

"How can you be sure that will work?! What if one of them kills the other?!" said Emiko hysterically.

"Please tell me she's joking…" Yukito said to Dark. He shrugged in response.

"Emiko's right, how can we be sure they won't kill each other in the process?" asked Kosuke.

"Dark, should I explain it to them or do you want to?"

"_I'll do it…"_ said Dark as he turned to the hysterical mother, _"You don't have to panic over the two of them killing each other. They won't be able to do it, even if they tried."_

"How do you know?! How can you be so calm when they're at each other's throats?!" said Emiko, close to tears.

"Because it's impossible for them to kill each other!" said Yukito, starting to get EXTREMELY annoyed!

"You better explain this better before she goes _Postal_ on you two…" said Kosuke.

* * *

"_Daisuke and Satoshi are originally humans, right?" _Dark said and the others nodded, _"Humans have an _extremely_ low tolerance to deadly magic. Meaning they can't kill someone without killing themselves in the process."_

"There's another reason too, though it's no where near as obvious as the LOW tolerance issue."

"What other reason?" asked Kosuke.

"_You know the concept of Yin and Yang right? There has to be a balance or the other won't survive very long."_

"Basically neither Daisuke nor Satoshi can exist without the other around. They'd go insane or at the worst case scenario they'd die," said Yukito reasonably.

"But still…" started Daiki.

**"If you're so worried about it, then why don't we fight during the night above the house?! That way you two could intervene in case something goes wrong!"** said Satoshi.

"That might actually work. No one will see you and we'll be nearby if anything happens! Does that sound alright to you, Daisuke?" said Daiki.

**"Feh, whatever…"**

**

* * *

"Yukito, are you sure that you switched Daisuke and Dark? Because his attitude is NOT like Dark's at all!" said Satoshi, glaring at Daisuke.**

"_He switched our personalities alright, but he didn't switch our two. He must have accidentally switched all three of ours! How else can you explain why Yukito is acting more like me and Daisuke like Krad?"_

"I think that you might be right…that would explain a LOT…" murmured Yukito.


	12. Daisuke vs Satoshi

**Daisuke vs. Satoshi**

"So we know the rules, right boys?" said Emiko.

**"Yes, Mrs. Niwa!"**

**"Whatever…can we get started already?!" **said Daisuke bored.

**"Quick question; Can I get a free hit before we officially start for rude behavior?" **said Satoshi evilly, glaring at his friend.

* * *

"I don't see why not…" said Daiki. Satoshi's grin got bigger as he sucker punched Daisuke in the arm!

**"YOU…!"** Daisuke attempted to repay the favor but Satoshi had moved out of his reach. Daisuke was really pissed off now!

"AND BEGIN!" said Kosuke as he quickly dashed back into the house with Daiki and Emiko.

**"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"** roared Daisuke as he launched his attack.

* * *

He missed and Satoshi resisted the urge to make a bad comeback. He dodged blast after blast and when Daisuke finally paused for a split second he shot an attack of his own blast. Daisuke glared; and his anger only intensified when Satoshi's blast made a direct hit.

**"Why is it that I can't even hit you and yet you manage to nail me on the first try?!"**

**"Because my body is used to magical attacks and yours isn't. Who knew having a homicidal alter ego could come in handy?"** laughed Satoshi.

**"I HEARD THAT!"** roared Yukito from below. Dark was holding his sides laughing.

**That's weird…why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden? Is this an after effect of throwing so many magic blasts?**

**

* * *

"What's wrong Daisuke? You don't look so good…" said Satoshi.**

**"And since when have you EVER looked good?!"** Daisuke retorted weakly.

_**

* * *

Something's wrong…Daisuke shouldn't be THAT dizzy from the blasts…even I wasn't that bad when I first did it!**_

_Satoshi-sama…is something the matter?_

_**Daisuke's acting stranger than he already was! I think something is wrong.**_

* * *

"Emiko, something's wrong with Daisuke…and it's not the personality change!" said Yukito worried.

"What else could have happened?!" said Emiko.

"Oy! TIME OUT YOU TWO! Satoshi, I need to have a word with you!" yelled Yukito.

**"Coming!"**

* * *

**"What's wrong now Yukito?"**

"Satoshi, do you remember the morning after Takeshi's article came out?"

**"How could I forget?"**

"Do you remember how I had a hard time sitting up?"

**"Wait a second… are you saying that…?!"**

"I think Daisuke got more than just my personality…he may have gotten your LOW BLOOD PRESSURE too!"

**"Great…more good news. If that's the case, then Daisuke will pass out long before my magic is worn down enough!"**

"If he faints before the magic is used up then I'll fight you. That should take care of it!"

"Alright break time's over! Back into the air Satoshi!" called Emiko.

**"Back to this royal pain…"** said Satoshi as he once again took flight.

* * *

Not thirty minutes after the break, Daisuke was about to faint in mid air! It seems that Yukito's suspicions were correct and Daisuke had gotten Satoshi's low blood pressure! Wiz barely caught him before he crashed into the cold ground. Satoshi and Yukito fought for over an hour before the magic left in the blue-haired teen had dropped enough. 


	13. Any suggestions?

**Any suggestions?**

Author—well I thought that I wouldn't do another break…but this time I need some help from the readers! I need your input on what I should do to Dark and Daisuke next!

Daisuke—**what is THAT supposed to mean?!**

Author—I'd watch my tone if I were you Daisuke…

Dark—_Daisuke…she's got a sadistic look in her eyes…_

Daisuke—**Shut up, you wimp!**

Satoshi—**would anyone mind if I put Daisuke in his place?**

Everyone (except Daisuke)—Please do!

(Satoshi hits Daisuke hard on the head. Author and Yukito snicker in the background!)

Author—now, back to the break. The main reason that I'm putting it in now is because I have a few ideas on what to do to the Niwa family next. (And very few of them won't be embarrassing!)

Satoshi—**what kind of ideas?**

Author—do you really need to ask? (Snickers)

Yukito—(gulps)…Satoshi, I wouldn't make her angry if I were you…

Author—if you must know, the ideas I have are a bit…_EVIL_…(cackles evilly)

Dark—_let's hear a few then…_

Author—I was thinking of having Daisuke finally stand up to Takeshi and make his friend actually _DO his work for a change!_

Daisuke—**bout time I did something about Takeshi's little habit of sticking the work on me!**

Satoshi—**it's not his fault that you're soooo easy to push around!**

Daisuke—**what was that? Did I just hear someone asking for a fight?**

Satoshi—**bring it on…**

(Satoshi and Daisuke begin fighting again. Author stops the others from ruining her main _entertainment _for the evening! An hour later, the winner of their little brawl is obvious as Satoshi is sitting on top of Daisuke because he felt like it.)

Daisuke—**GET OFF OF ME!!!**

Satoshi—**and I should listen to you why?**

Daisuke—**will you JUST GET OFF OF ME ALREADY?! YOU WEIGH A TON!**

Satoshi—**this coming from someone who can't even face his best friend?**

Daisuke—**let me rephrase that then…GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN (BLEEPING) KILL YOU!**

Satoshi—**you know I was planning on getting up, but now I've changed my mind!**

Yukito—good one, Satoshi-sama!

Dark—_why do I get the feeling that the author is being evil again?_

Author—now whatever gave you _that_ idea? (Smirks evilly when Dark turns his back!)

Yukito—isn't there something else you want to remind your readers?

Author—thanks for reminding me; I almost forgot about it._**For sanity reasons and for the sake of the story; when you review, PLEASE don't use the terms Mary Sue or Gary Stu! They drive me nuts as I have to take a break from typing to find out what they mean all over again! So PLEASE DON'T USE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!** _Anything else, say criticism or pointing out errors is fine. I really enjoy reading reviews, so feel free to let me know what you think! If you have any requests for evil things you want me to do to Dark, just let me know and I'll add them to the story! And now, I shall take my leave as I start the next chapter!


	14. Takeshi's worst nightmare

**Takeshi's worst nightmare is realized!**

The next day, after Daisuke and Dark had yet another MENTAL argument, Satoshi and Yukito got ready for school. Though when they got there they were in for a nasty shock!

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi! Did you hear about that weird explosion near your apartment last night?" said Takeshi excitedly.

"THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION?!" said Yukito and Satoshi in shock.

"Yeah, from what I hear a few apartments were almost completely destroyed!"

"You don't think…?" said Yukito with obvious horror.

Daisuke was walking up and Satoshi went to him and whispered something in his ear. Then he took off, Yukito in tow.

"What was all that about?" asked Takeshi.

**"They said that they're going to their apartment to survey the damage or something. They're not going to be in class today!" **said Daisuke in a bored tone.

"Daisuke…what's with you today? Your voice is really…"

**"Different?"**

"Yeah! Almost like you switched places with someone!"

**"You're hallucinating Takeshi. Come on, we're going to be late for class!"**

* * *

The school day passed like it usually did; with the exception that Satoshi and Yukito weren't there and everyone was talking about the explosion. Takeshi went to Daisuke after school and was about to do his usual stunt: sticking Daisuke with _his_ work so that he could do something else. Today, however, he was faced with his worst nightmare; Daisuke took the broom Takeshi pushed on him and threw it right at Takeshi and said, **"Do your work YOURSELF for once! I'm not going to do it for you again!"**

Takeshi looked horrified at Daisuke's answer. It was almost as if the apocalypse came early!

"B-b-but…"

**"No ifs, ands, or buts. You have to do the chores for a change! I have something else to take care of. Besides, the building isn't going to disappear after the explosion!"**

Riku and the others stared in shock at Daisuke's sudden attitude adjustment. This was NOT like the usual boy who wouldn't stick up for himself whenever Takeshi tried to pull a vanishing act! Daisuke left the room without another word. Takeshi was stilled stunned until Riku came up to him and said, "Those chores aren't gonna do themselves you know…"

* * *

At Satoshi and Yukito's _former_ home, they were shifting through the damage. It only took Yukito one look to know what caused the explosion.

"How the hell did one of Daisuke's magic blasts make it all the way to our house?!"

**"I have a better question; where are we supposed to go now that it's been wrecked?!"**

"Your step-father's house is DEFINITELY out! There's no chance in this lifetime that I'll stay in the same house as him!"

**"Where else can we stay then?"**

"Let's find our things that _haven't_ been completely ruined and go back to the Niwa house. Emiko may let us stay there to keep Daisuke under control when they aren't there!" said Yukito with a crestfallen sigh.

Satoshi found very little of his things that hadn't been caught in the blast. Yukito was relieved to find that his _spell barrier_ had protected the ancient books from the blaze. He sighed as he collected his books and Satoshi frowned. As soon as they recovered what they could, they headed back to Daisuke's house to see if they could stay there.


	15. Keep your friends close

**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer**

"So one of Daisuke's attacks hit your apartment? How did _that_ happen?!" said Kosuke in surprise.

"What I'd love to know is how it managed to make it half-way across town to actually land there of all places!" grumbled Yukito.

"So now you don't have anywhere to go, is that it?" said Emiko annoyed.

"Why don't you stay at your Step-father's place?" asked Daiki.

**"Yukito/Krad and my foster father in the same house?! You're joking right? They'd be at each other's throats!"** snorted Satoshi.

**

* * *

"I'm home!"** called Daisuke from the front door. He quickly avoided the pitfall and went past the traps to the living room. He stopped dead when he saw Satoshi and Yukito sitting on the couch talking to his father. 

**"This is odd…I thought Takeshi would stick you with all the work so he could go take pictures of the blast!"** said Satoshi in surprise.

**"'Would' being the key word. I took the broom he pushed at me and threw it back at him. It made a direct hit on the head!"** said Daisuke with a cold laugh.

**"I bet that shocked him! He's probably going to be pestering you tomorrow for that stunt. Though personally I'm surprised you didn't do that sooner!"** chuckled Satoshi.

**"Tell me about it. Speaking of which, why are you two still here?!"**

* * *

"One of your attacks somehow made it to our apartment and nearly destroyed it!" said Yukito in a bored monotone. 

**"How did it manage to get all the way there?! It should have hit a few buildings before destroying the house!"**

"That's what I've been wondering myself. And to make it even more ironic, there _weren't _ANY reports or complaints about burn marks in high places in its path!" said Yukito with a shrug.

**"So why don't you go to your…"**

**"Are you joking? Yukito and our step-father would be at each other's throats nonstop!" **snorted Satoshi.

"Besides, haven't you ever heard of that old saying?"

**"Which one?"** asked Daisuke.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" said Kosuke with a grin.

* * *

"I guess you two can stay…but on one condition!" said Emiko. 

**"We can't interfere with Dark's thieving?"** said Satoshi with a grin.

"Exactly." Emiko said relieved.

**"Don't worry about that part. I'm not going to be the fool who catches Dark while I'm living in the same house as him! That'd make things worse for us in the long run anyway,"** said Satoshi with a shrug.

"No kidding…besides, if I remember correctly it's your step-father who wanted to catch him at all costs!" said Yukito annoyed.

"Is he the one who kept trying to bring you out even though Satoshi had a hard time keeping you in?" asked Kosuke.

**"Yes,"** said Satoshi and Yukito in unison.

* * *

"In that case, you two can stay until your house is either fixed or you find a new place," said Emiko in defeat. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Niwa," said Yukito.


	16. Daisuke and Dark's morning entertainment

**Daisuke and Dark's morning entertainment**

"I'm afraid we don't have that many spare rooms, so you'll have to share one together," said Kosuke as he showed Satoshi and Yukito their room.

"That's okay…" started Yukito.

**"We're more used to sharing a room anyway,"** finished Satoshi.

* * *

**Okay, that was…**

_Creepy?_

**Exactly! What was with one starting and the other finishing?!**

_Beats me. All I know is that this is going to get interesting pretty quick!_

**Meaning…?**

_You forgot about one LITTLE detail about living in this house…_ (hint, hint)

**What are you…oh THAT! You're right, this will definitely BE INTERESTING!**

* * *

The next morning, Dark's prediction came true as they heard a crash from the room next door. Yukito came out with an odd expression on his face. Satoshi followed, his eyes pretty much saying what he was thinking of their room. Daisuke jumped out of bed five seconds before his bed suffered a similar fate!

Daisuke tried not to laugh as Satoshi came to breakfast all groggy. Yukito looked about as alert as his twin, though both of them still suffered from bed-head!

"Morning Daisuke, Yukito and Satoshi! Sleep well?" said Emiko with a smirk. Daiki tried not to choke on his coffee from laughing.

**"Yukito, did you have to go through this every time you woke up in the morning back when you were a Phantom Thief?"** asked Satoshi still dazed. (Him being in a daze doesn't come from the 'rude' wake up he received. It's mostly due to his low blood pressure. Though the giant spiked-metal that came crashing down on him didn't help!)

"I would answer you, but I'm afraid of giving _her_ more ideas to use on us!" said Yukito with a look at Emiko. Kosuke nearly choked on his tea from laughing so hard!

"How well did you sleep last night Yukito and Satoshi?" asked Daiki. Yukito remembered what the word 'tactful' meant just in time to prevent his comeback.

"Better than usual actually…I guess worrying about that idiot father of Satoshi's was keeping me awake at night."

This comment actually woke Satoshi up from his stupor, (much to Yukito's amusement.)

**"I've been able to sleep a LOT better since we separated from one another…"** said Satoshi, his comment specifically directed Krad.

"So, it looks like the little problem of Daisuke getting Satoshi's low blood pressure went away. Go figure," said Yukito changing the subject.

* * *

The rest of that morning passed in a similar way, (with Daiki and Kosuke nearly choking on their drinks quite a few times!) Satoshi went to get ready for school when he saw the look Yukito shot him.

**"Okay, what's with the look?"** said Satoshi annoyed.

"I think we need to pay a visit to the pharmacy to get your refills on your medicine. Maybe then you'll remember _which _day it is!" said Yukito with a smirk.

Emiko and Daiki tried not to let Satoshi see them doubling over in silent laughter. Satoshi gave his other half a look that would kill him; that is, until he finally _remembered_ what day it was!

**"Very funny. I guess the shock of losing the apartment rattled my brain!"** said Satoshi with obvious sarcasm. (He finally remembered that today was Sunday which meant there wasn't any SCHOOL.)

**"You mean you actually HAD a brain?"** said Daisuke evilly. Yukito followed Emiko and Daiki's example in trying not to let Satoshi see him laughing.


	17. Reading the ancient tomes

**Reading the ancient tomes**

"Well, since there isn't any school today, what should we do?" said Yukito.

"I have been meaning to go grocery shopping, but with all that's been happening I haven't had any time!" said Emiko.

"I'll go with you. I needed some exercise anyway," said Yukito.

**"What are we supposed to do then?"** said Daisuke and Satoshi in unison.

"I did bring my books with me didn't I? Maybe you can go read them with Kosuke."

"What kind of books?" asked Kosuke.

"Some history, archives and a few random spell books that I couldn't get rid of for some reason…" said Yukito with a shrug.

"I'll read through the history and archives if that's okay with you," said Kosuke.

"Sure, though I better remove the spells on the books first. And I have to warn you, a few of them have some sort of curse on them and I don't remember which ones," said Yukito as he went to go retrieve said books.

Yukito and Emiko left to go grocery shopping while the others stayed home reading the books Yukito brought down. Daisuke was impressed; Yukito had some interesting books! Kosuke was immersed in one of the archives while Satoshi read a spell book that he had been reading _before_ they came to the Niwa house.

_

* * *

At the supermarket… _

"Let's see…we've got the lettuce, rice and milk. What else do we need?" said Emiko, she handed Yukito a copy of the list before they left.

"Judging by your shopping list, I'd say…meat is next."

"Okay, let's go to the butcher's then!" said Emiko happily. (She was glad that someone actually volunteered to carry the bags and didn't complain about the weight!)

"What can I get you today Emiko?" asked the butcher.

"Yukito, which meats did I put down on the list?" she asked.

"Hang on…you wrote down meat and didn't specify!" said Yukito from behind the heavy bags.

"Who's this young lad Emiko? A long lost son or relative?"

"I'm more of a friend of the family actually…" said Yukito embarrassed. Emiko chuckled and then ordered several types of meat which the butcher brought out for her.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, they were near the end of the list! (It was a bit long.) Emiko carried the lighter bags while Yukito had the heaviest ones which he carried around without a complaint. Since Yukito had been so cooperative, she decided to make one final stop so she could give Yukito a reward for coming and not whining. 

"Which shop do you like to visit?" she asked.

"Mostly the bookstore with the oldest books. They have a _very wide_ variety there!" he said with a laugh.

When she entered the store, she was impressed by the variety of books they had; several of them were thought to have been lost a LONG time ago! The owner looked up when he heard the door open and grinned.

* * *

"Back again, Yukito? I see you brought a friend this time!" 

"Hello Mr. Sugisaki! Has my order come in yet?"

"All four of them! Want the discount for the price as usual?" asked Sugisaki. (I got the name Sugisaki from the one who created DNAngel!)

"I'd appreciate it! I've been having a rough time all week!" laughed Yukito.

"I heard about the explosion. How well did your collection fare?"

"Better than Satoshi's things. (Good thing I placed that ward on them!)"

"I'll go get your order from the back…" he said as he left the counter.

* * *

"Which books did you order?" asked Emiko. 

"Promise you won't laugh…" Yukito said nervously; Emiko nodded that she wouldn't laugh so he continued, "I ordered two books on Hikari artworks from roughly around 390 years ago. The other two are spell books that I've been meaning to get for a while now!"

The owner returned and said, "The price is 10,000 yen. Though I did deduct most of it because you're my best and favorite customer!"

Yukito set down the bags long enough to pay nearly three-quarters of the price, Emiko paid for the rest. They left the shop, Yukito once again carrying the heavier bags when suddenly he felt them become lighter. He looked to see if any had fallen off; much to his surprise, he saw Satoshi carrying a few bags.

_That explains why they suddenly got lighter!_ Yukito thought.

* * *

The three made it back in time for Emiko to start supper. Yukito sat down on the couch exhausted from carrying the bags for so long. Satoshi grinned and asked,** "Did your books come in yet?"**

"Yup, Emiko and I stopped by the store and picked them up. Which one do you want to read first?" Yukito grinned.

**"How 'bout the list of Hikari art from 375 years ago?"**

Yukito handed Satoshi the book and he took one of the spell books and began to read.


	18. Kosuke's findings

**Kosuke's findings**

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" asked Emiko.

"In a manner of speaking, I'd say yes." Kosuke said.

"Oh? What happened?" asked Yukito.

"I was reading through one of the archives when I noticed something very interesting."

Yukito thought about what he said and then realized what he had discovered.

"You weren't reading the one called 'Kokoyoko log' were you?" said Yukito.

"How did you…?"

"That's the only archive I have that doesn't involve details on the Hikari artworks and family tree!"

* * *

"What did it say?" asked Daiki. 

"It was a journal from all the Hikari who had someone named 'Phantom Snow'. I think he was Dark's predecessor," said Kosuke.

"How big was the book?" asked Emiko.

"It's not very big actually. It only goes from the time Dark and I were created to around 325 years ago. Then it's all empty!" said Yukito.

"He's right. Yukito, who is 'Phantom Snow'?" said Kosuke.

"Phantom Snow is a Hikari artwork that was created around the same time as Dark and Krad." Satoshi answered.

"_Not exactly…"_ said Dark suddenly.

"Then who is…?" started Daiki.

"You better tell them what the archive said about this 'Phantom Snow' Kosuke," said Yukito.

"Mostly it's a dairy. But from what I could tell, Phantom Snow was one of the best Phantom Thieves in history until some accident happened. Then he isn't mentioned at all," said Kosuke.

"Why doesn't it say anything after this 'accident'?"

"_Because Phantom Snow stopped being a thief and they changed his name to something else," _said Dark, with a strange look on his face.

"Why did he stop being a thief?" asked Emiko.

"Because the accident changed his entire personality and they could no longer handle him. They finally gave up on restoring him 15 years after it occurred," answered Kosuke.

"Though they did try everything they could to help him without destroying him completely…" said Yukito with a sad look.

"Why'd they give up then?" asked Daiki.

"Because the final entry…is covered in blood," replied Yukito.

* * *

"_Phantom Snow killed his tamer while he was writing the last entry. When the others found out; they finally realized that he couldn't be controlled anymore. So they sealed him away under a different name to prevent those with cruel intentions from freeing him."_

"Does it say what name they sealed him under?" asked Emiko.

"The final entry was both covered in blood and the name is so faded that no one can read it anymore," answered Yukito.

**"Surely you or Dark know what name they sealed it under!"** said Satoshi.

"We do…but we don't want to say the name aloud as it would reawaken him," said Yukito.

* * *

The tea kettle began to fill the air with a shriek. Emiko dashed to take it off and prepare the tea; Yukito and Dark kept silent about the identity of Phantom Snow. Dinner went by mostly in silence. When it was finished and the dishes washed and put away, Satoshi and Kosuke confronted Dark and Yukito about Phantom Snow. 

**"You two are hiding something…you better start talking!"** growled Satoshi.

"_Would you actually believe us if we told you the truth?!"_ said Dark angrily.

"Tell us now, and then we'll see," said Kosuke annoyed.

"Phantom Snow…was sealed under a name that Satoshi would recognize in an instant if he saw it…"

**"It was sealed under Hikari?"** said Satoshi in surprise.

"NO! It wasn't sealed under the name Hikari! If they put it under that name then he would have broken free a lot sooner!" said Yukito in fury.

**"Then what…"**

"_I'm going to go nuts if they keep asking the same $&() question over and over!"_ growled Dark.

"If you'd just tell us we'd leave you alone!"

"FINE! It was sealed under the name 'Dark'. Happy now?!" grumbled Yukito in annoyance.

**"So Dark is really Phantom Snow?"**

"_Hell no. He's the opposite if me!"_

"So he's sealed under the alias of 'Krad', am I right?" asked Emiko.

"Why is it that she gets it before THEY do?!"


	19. Monday, the day from hell

**Monday, the day from hell**

After the little, 'incident' the night before, Yukito and Satoshi were having difficulty seeing eye-to-eye. This only got worse when they arrived at school! Takeshi greeted them at the gate; though when he saw Daisuke he nearly flipped!

* * *

"Daisuke, why were you such a jerk Saturday?!" griped Takeshi. 

**"Why are you such a jerk whenever some news comes out?!"** retorted Daisuke with a growl.

"Daisuke…" said Yukito in a warning tone.

Daisuke walked to the school alone; everyone stayed out of his way as it was clear he was in a bad mood.

* * *

Before homeroom began that morning, Satoshi and Yukito were called down to the Principal's office. The class tried to hold back their comments as they walked out. Yukito looked at Satoshi and sighed, "How much you wanna bet it's about our apartment?" 

**"It's either that or the fact that we skipped last time,"** said Satoshi with a shrug.

(Ironically it turned out to be both!)

"Sit down boys; I need a word with you…NOW," said the principal.

* * *

As they sat down; they both started feeling very uncomfortable, though they couldn't identify the reason. The principal looked both of them in the eye and started his usual drawl about skipping school. His monotone almost put the two to sleep. 

"Now for the other reason I called you both down here," he said. (Satoshi and Yukito sat up at this point; his speech was a little TOO boring for them to handle!)

"I understand that your apartment was one of those destroyed in the explosion two days ago…"

Yukito stifled the urge to groan in dismay. He could immediately see where this conversation was going! So, he decided to drop the small talk and get to the point.

"Sir, if this is about our living arrangements…" he started.

"I see you don't enjoy beating around the bush. Very well; send in Mr. Hiwatari please," he said to his secretary.

**"Please tell me he didn't just say…"**

* * *

His sentence was cut short as Satoshi's step-father walked in. 

"Hello sons…I haven't heard from you in a while; I was starting to get worried," said Hiwatari. His eyes were starting to drill holes into Yukito's head.

"Yeah right…" muttered Yukito angrily.

"Your father has come here to make sure that you have a place to stay for the school year," said the principal, oblivious to the fact that the atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically.

**"No."**

"Excuse me?" said the principal.

**"We're not moving back in with him, EVER. We already found a place to stay for the school year; so he can go back to whatever rock he crawled out under,"** snarled Satoshi.

"Is this any way to speak about your father?" said Hiwatari in a warning tone.

"No; but then again you're not our father. So I don't see any reason why we can't talk about you this way!" said Yukito angrily.

"You ungrateful brat!"

* * *

**Satoshi-sama, I think that now is the best time to leave.**

_**Whatever gave you THAT idea?!**_

* * *

Satoshi and Yukito stood up and began heading towards the door. Their 'father' was still fuming about their tone; the principal tried in vain to stop them from leaving.

"Hold it right there you two! Sit down this instant or you're BOTH SUSPENDED!"

**"And that should convince us how?"**

"Your father can take you with him when he leaves. You're both suspended for three days!" said the principal.

"Whatever…Satoshi, we might as well call the house to come pick us up…" said Yukito with a shrug.

Satoshi stepped out into the hallway and dialed the Niwa's phone. Kosuke picked up and was somewhat surprised to find out that it was Satoshi.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked.

**"The principal seems to think that our 'father' should take us back to his house! Can you come get us? We'll be outside the gate,"** said Satoshi.

Emiko came on the phone and said, "Is Daisuke in trouble too?"

Satoshi handed Yukito the phone.

"No, just us. Apparently we've been suspended for trying not to beat the crap out of both the principal and our 'father'…"

"We'll come pick you up as soon as we can. Stay outside the school gate until we get there."

* * *

Satoshi and Yukito walked outside to the school's gate and waited patiently. Daisuke happened to look outside just as his parents drove up to get the two Hikari brothers. Hiwatari was at the school gate when they arrived, and apparently he was in a heated argument with the two. Satoshi and Yukito entered the car and they went back to the house. Daisuke came home and asked what was going on. 


	20. Suspended!

**Suspended!**

When Yukito and Satoshi finished explaining all over again what happened, Daisuke stood in shock before he burst out laughing!

**"You got into trouble just because you didn't want to move back in with your father?! Now that is funny!" **said Daisuke laughing.

**"Maybe to you it is… Right now the only thing that worries me is whether or not he calls us…"** said Satoshi with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

That night, Satoshi's fear was realized as the phone began to ring. Daisuke picked up the phone and nearly slammed it back down when he realized who was on the other end. It was Hiwatari and he was majorly pissed.

"PUT THEM ON NOW!" he roared.

Satoshi and Yukito looked at Daisuke and said in unison,** "Tell him he can go to hell."**

Daisuke repeated what they said and dropped the phone back onto the receiver when Hiwatari began bellowing in his ear through the phone.

* * *

"Satoshi, I think it's time we went into the school's mainframe and changed the address before he does something!" said Yukito worried.

Satoshi took his laptop and hacked into the school's mainframe. He went to the student information and looked up Hiwatari. Two names popped up a moment later.

_**Hiwatari Satoshi**_

_**Hiwatari Yukito**_

He went to Yukito's first.

_**

* * *

Hiwatari Yukito.**_

_**Address: unknown. Previous house destroyed in explosion.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Relatives: Hiwatari Satoshi -brother**_

_**Hair color-blond**_

_**Eye color-amber**_

* * *

And so the list went. Satoshi finally reached the bottom and went to address change.

_**Enter new address…**_Satoshi looked at Daisuke who gave him the address of the house.

The screen now read:

_

* * *

**Hiwatari Yukito.**_

_**Address: (Look up Niwa Daisuke for current address.)**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Relatives: Hiwatari Satoshi-brother**_

_**Hair color-blond**_

_**Eye color-amber**_

* * *

"Now I just have to do mine and then I can get out," said Satoshi.

He went to the previous page and clicked on his name.

_**

* * *

Hiwatari Satoshi**_

_**Address: unknown. Previous address destroyed in explosion.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Relatives: Hiwatari Yukito-brother**_

_**Hair color: Light Blue**_

_**Eye color: sky blue**_

* * *

He did the same thing that he did to Yukito's and then he logged out. He turned to Daisuke and said, **"Now that teme can't do anything to force us to move in."**

"Boys! Time for bed!" called Kosuke from the top of the stairs.

Yukito would have gone to bed, but something bothered him. He got up and went to the living room where Emiko and Daiki were talking about their suspension.

* * *

"I can't believe they were suspended for standing up to their father!" said Emiko.

"My only concern is what Hiwatari is going to do next. What if he tries to remove them?" said Daiki.

"Let's hope it never comes to that. If he comes to take them there's nothing we can do!" said Emiko sadly. They had only been there for a little while, but she already considered the two family.

Kosuke entered the room and said, "That's not necessarily true dear."

"What do you mean?" asked Emiko.

"I walked past the living room earlier and they were already changing their address. If Hiwatari tries to take them, he'll have some explaining to do since it's already in there now."

Yukito debates whether he should go in or not. Daiki then says out of the blue, "You might as well come out Yukito."

He walks in, and Emiko has a look of surprise on her face.

* * *

"What do you need Yukito?" she asks.

"Um, I was wondering if you could turn the traps off in our room in the morning."

"Well, since you are officially suspended, I see no reason why you can't sleep in…" said Kosuke with a grin.

"I'll turn them off when I get up. Now go back to bed!" said Daiki.

Yukito goes back up the stairs to his room and flops down on the bed. He falls asleep soon after.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiwatari is fuming about the incident at the school earlier. He goes to check up his son's record and is furious that they were one step ahead of him. He goes on a rampage the rest of the night._


	21. Daisuke's temper

**Daisuke's temper**

Since the two brothers were suspended for the next three days, they got to sleep in. Daisuke went through his usual morning routine and left for school. Takeshi met him at the gate and excitedly said, "Daisuke, did ya hear the news?! The Hiwatari twins got suspended!"

* * *

**"I already knew that."**

"Where'd you hear it from?"

**"From Satoshi and Yukito. They told me what happened when I came home yesterday,"** said Daisuke with a shrug.

"Wait a minute…did you say that they TOLD you when you got home?! How is that possible?! I heard that they left here with their dad!"

**"No they didn't. They left the school in our car. They're home right now actually!"**

"Daisuke, is there something juicy that you're not telling me?" said Takeshi suspiciously.

**"They were sleeping in the last time I checked…"**

"Daisuke, are they at YOUR house?!"

**"Their room's next to mine you baka!"** said Daisuke annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?! This'll make a great article!" said Takeshi excited.

* * *

The bell rang before he could come up with a snappy comeback. They went into the room and when the lunch bell rang, Takeshi pestered Daisuke to no end. 

"When did they move in?"

"What are they like?!"

The questions went on and on. Finally Daisuke couldn't take it anymore!

**"Takeshi! Enough with the questions already! If you want to know about them then you should ask them yourself instead of bothering me!"**

"Great idea Daisuke! Can I come over to your house after school?" said Takeshi.

* * *

**Me and my big mouth…**

_Hey, it's not entirely YOUR fault. Takeshi was asking too many questions!_

**Thanks Dark…**

* * *

"Daisuke, can I ask you one last question?" said Takeshi.

**"Only if you swear it really the last one…"**

"Why did Satoshi and Yukito walk out of the principal's office even though he wasn't finished?"

**"Their father and the principal were trying to force them to move back into their Dad's house and they refused. Satoshi left the office before the argument escalated and Yukito followed him. They waited outside the school gate after they called my house; my parents came and picked them up."**

"You sure that's what happened yesterday?"

**"Positive. I heard it from Satoshi himself,"** said Daisuke.

"I do have _one _final question to ask…"

**"This had better be the last one or so help me…"** Daisuke left the last bit hanging.

"Were they really suspended for the rest of the week?"

**"No, they're only suspended for three days. They should be back by Friday at the latest."**

* * *

The bell rang before Takeshi could say anything more. He sat down at his desk and the rest of the day was a blur as far as Daisuke was concerned. He called the house to warn them that Takeshi wanted to come over after school; Emiko turned off the usual traps since a friend was coming over.

After a lot of questions, Takeshi had more than enough material for the article. It was pretty late so he stayed for dinner. His father picked him up an hour later. When Daisuke went to bed, he flopped down and fell asleep almost immediately.


	22. Yukito and Satoshi become the main story

**Yukito and Satoshi become the main story**

_**Suspended for no reason!** By Takeshi Saehara_

_Two of the most popular students at our school were suspended recently for bad reasons. The two Hiwatari brothers, Satoshi and Yukito, were in trouble for refusing to go back to their father's house. Their apartment was one of those destroyed in the apartment explosion earlier this week._

_According to reliable informants, the two are currently in the same home as Niwa Daisuke. They've admitted that even though it was a pain, they'd gladly stand up to the principal and their father if this happens again. The two are currently serving their suspension and will be back in school by Friday at the latest._

* * *

The principal was outraged when he saw the headlines in the school newspaper. He was so angry that he threatened to cut the budget if they continued to print the article. The parents responded by donating the funds necessary to keep the paper going; much to the principal's dismay. When the school board heard about the suspension, they immediately went into action, demanding an explanation for his action. The meeting was held the next day.

* * *

"I told them not to leave the room. They refused and I suspended them for disrespectful behavior," said the principal in his defense.

"What about the rumors that the father was trying to force them to move in?" asked one of the members.

"That is totally and absolutely absurd. He was trying to ensure his sons well being!"

"Then you won't mind if we call him to participate in this meeting then…" said the head of the P.T.A.

* * *

Hiwatari walked into the room, obviously in a bad mood.

"You called and said that my presence was mandatory. Is there something that I should be aware of?" he said annoyed.

"We are merely trying to confirm whether or not the two boys were _pressured_ into moving into your home."

"They were never pressured at any point." Hiwatari said angrily.

"There is one thing that concerns us… why were the boy's information now saying that they are living in a classmate's house if they weren't being pressured?"

"Satoshi probably hacked into the school and changed it," their father answered.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Niwa, will you please come in now?" asked the PTA president.

Emiko and Kosuke enter the room. Hiwatari looks even more annoyed than before.

"Mrs. Niwa, why did the boys come to you first and not their father?"

"Satoshi said that he didn't want to be in a house where his brother and his father would be at each other's throats nonstop."

"And what was your response to their request?"

"I told them that they could stay until they either found a new home or their apartment was fixed."

"Was there a second reason they choose to stay with you?"

"Actually, there is. Our home is closer to the school than where their father lives. It seemed like a better idea to let them stay close to their school," said Kosuke.

"Thank you. You three may go now."

The 3 parents left the room, glaring at each other in the hall.

* * *

"Now as for you," said the PTA president.

"Yes, sir?"

"We don't agree that suspension was the best method of punishment for the boys leaving an argument in your office before it escalated further. We see no reason that their suspension should be allowed. Our request is that you revise your decision and tell them that they can come back to school. Is that clear?!"

"Yes."

"Good. If you don't recall the suspension then you'll be under our watch list."


	23. Flashback City

**Flashback city**

During the meeting that Emiko and Kosuke went to, Yukito had a short trip down memory lane…

_Flashback to 401 years earlier…_

* * *

"Ready to get your ass kicked again, Kokoyoko?" joked Yuki.

**"We'll see who gets the last laugh…" **said the would-be Phantom Thief.

**"_On your mark…get set…and BEGIN!"_**

Less than a minute later, the two were sitting down for lunch. Kokoyoko looked at his friend and said, **"How is it that you always beat me on the course?!"**

"Not always…"

**"Not counting the times you LET me win to make me feel better…"**

"It would help if you spent more time on the course itself instead of always chasing the girls!" laughed Yuki.

They sat there laughing until their sensei came and said, _**"Lunchtime is over you two. Time to get back to practice!"**_

* * *

That night, Kokoyoko and Yuki sat on the ground, looking at the stars.

"What do you think the outside world is like?"

**"Probably more interesting than this one…"**

"True. Hey, Ky, have you been getting a strange feeling lately?"

**"If by strange you mean by entire body overcome by a weird feeling then, yes."**

"I wonder what it could be…"

Before Kokoyoko could respond, they both had pain shooting through their entire body in an instant. When it subsided, Yuki looked at his friend concerned.

"Kokoyoko, what was that?!"

**"I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like it!"**

"That's the first time we've felt something like _that _before. I hope it doesn't come back!" said Yuki. He would have mentioned something else on his mind if he hadn't heard the not-so-subtle snores next to him. He chuckled and put a blanket over his friend before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the two were about to go about their usual routine when the pain returned; this time worse than before! Yuki and Kokoyoko yelped loudly as it shot through their entire bodies. Their sensei and other friends came running to see them withering in pain. Finally it stopped and the two were left gasping for air.

**"_What was that just now?! What the hell is going on?!"_**

"That's…something…we'd…like…to…know…ourselves!" said Yuki between gasps.

**"_Until we know what is going on, we're keeping you both off the course and out of the air! Is that understood?"_**

"Yes…sir!"

* * *

The others carried both Yuki and Kokoyoko into their room and put them back into their beds. The healer came in and examined them. She left the boys alone after she placed a strong sleep spell on both. She went to their sensei and he could tell it was worse than he originally thought.

**"_How bad is it?"_**

"_Not good. They're both gaining their wings at the same time…"_

**"_That's not too bad. It makes sense, considering that they're twins."_**

"_That may be, but there's something else. Someone or something is attempting to pull them out of this world at the same time their wings start to grow. If this continues…"_

**"_I get the picture. We have to stop the humans of the Hikari clan before this gets any worse!"_**

"_I was under the impression that communication with the outside world had been completely cut off!"_

**"_Almost all were cut off. But there is one way to speak to them; though it might be fatal to the one to perform this…"_**

"_Those two are the hope of our world…We must save them at any cost!"_

Their sensei left the room with a heavy heart. He knew of only ONE person who would do anything for the two brothers. He entered the boy's room and said, _**"Argentine, I have a job for you…"**_

* * *

Yuki was the first to wake up. The pain had mostly gone away; if you don't count his back killing him… He was about to exit the room when he overheard some of the others talking about something. When heard the name Argentine, his attention was immediately piqued. He would have immediately asked what was going on when he also heard them say the words "ceremony", "might be fatal", "may never return". He burst out of the room and said, "What's going on?! What's about to happen to our little brother?!"

"Yuki…Argentine, he's…going to the human world to prevent the Hikari from taking you…"

"WHAT!" Yuki dashed to Argentine's room only to find it empty. He noticed the fire was lit in the main hall and went there; what he was confronted with shocked him.

Argentine noticed his brother and smiled. The others turned, upset that he arrived at that time.

"Argentine…what are…?!" said Yuki.

"Don't worry, nii-san! This is my way of repaying you for all the times you two saved me!" said Argentine as he started to glow.

"Argentine!" said Yuki as his brother vanished.

Kokoyoko was still under the influence of the sleep spell; he was oblivious of what had happened until the next day.

_

* * *

Flashback ends as Yukito hears Satoshi call him down from the roof for supper. He climbed down, and ate supper in silence. He went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately._


	24. Rebirth and nightmares part 1

**Rebirth and nightmares part 1**

That night, as Yukito lay in his bed, he dreamt of the day he and his twin first came to this world.

_

* * *

Flashback…_

_A light is all around the two brothers; both feared what may lie in the outside world. Yuki has a larger sense of dread as he keeps recalling the last and final time he saw his younger brother Argentine. Argentine never came back from this world after he was sent there to stop the Hikari clan…_

_As quickly as they were thrown into the light, they fell out onto a hard surface. Yuki is the first to get up._

"_Where…where are we?! What's wrong with my voice?!"_ said Yuki in horror.

Kokoyoko gets up a few moments later and looks at his twin.

**"Bro, where are we? What happened to sensei and the others?!" **he says, before he notices the drastic change in his voice.

"_I don't know…"_

A man enters the room, with a strange smirk on his face; _almost as if he's enjoying their confusion…_

"Welcome to the world of the humans…" he said, the smirk still on his face.

"_You're…you're…you're a Hikari! What have you done to us?!"_ said Yuki in confusion and horror.

The man's cold smirk grew wider as he said, "We merely finished what we started two years ago… We would have brought you two out sooner if it hadn't been for that brat with the dark skin interfering!"

**"What did you do to our younger brother?!"** snarled Kokoyoko.

"You mean you are actually acquainted with that annoying pest?! That brat disrupted our work right while we were in the finishing stages of our spell!" he said, the smirk no longer there.

"_WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ARGENTINE?!"_ roared Yuki in fury.

* * *

The Hikari human motions to the woman outside the door.

"Yes, Hikari-sama?"

"Bring the orb in here. I want these two to see what happens when _their_ kind interferes with OUR work!"

She leaves the room and returns five minutes later carrying an amber-colored orb. The twins look in anger and horror as the figure of their brother Argentine slowly comes into view inside the orb.

**"Argentine!"** said Kokoyoko in fury.

Yuki stood up, a magic blast in his hand; he prepared to aim it at the evil Hikari when…

* * *

**"Yukito! Yukito wake up!"** said Satoshi in concern.

"Huh? What…Satoshi what are you doing?!" said Yukito groggily.

**"You were having a major nightmare…"**

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

**"You were moaning in your sleep you idiot! You woke me up; I had to shake you for the past 5 minutes just to snap you out of it!"**

"I wasn't having a (bleeping) nightmare you idiot!" said Yukito angrily. He turned when he heard the door open; revealing Daisuke with a bucket full of cold water in hand!

**"He woke up?! Damn, and I was really hoping that I could dump this on him!" **said Daisuke evilly. Dark immediately took control and said, _"What was your nightmare about?"_

"I WASN'T HAVING A NIGHTMARE! For some reason I was dreaming of the day we finally found out what happened to our brother!"

Dark's expression changed from pain, to anger, to sorrow, then back to pain again in mere moments!

"Great… now I'm fully awake!" grumbled Yukito.

**"What's wrong Dark?"**

"_Nothing…it's just that Yukito's nightmare brought up bad memories that I thought were gone…"_


	25. Rebirth and nightmares part 2

**Rebirth and nightmares part 2**

The four boys stayed there, silent. Finally Satoshi said something.

**"Well, since we're all up, why don't we pass the time?"**

"You just want to know more about our brother don't you…" snorted Yukito.

**"He's not the only one,"** said Daisuke.

"If you'll get rid of the bucket of water, then we'll tell you all you want to know."

Daisuke went to his bedroom window and dumped the water. He was about to go back inside when he heard someone yell in surprise!

**"Huh?!"**

* * *

"DAISUKE! Why did you dump water on us?!" roared Emiko angrily.

**"Sorry mom! I didn't you two were down there!"**

"I have a better question, WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH A BUCKET FULL OF WATER ANYWAY?!" said Kosuke annoyed.

**"Yukito was having a nightmare and Satoshi had a hard time waking him up. I went and got the water to snap him back to reality!"**

Emiko and Kosuke sigh in annoyance.

"Next time you have a water to wake someone, make sure when you dump it that NO ONE'S UNDER THE WATER!" said Emiko.

"Go back to sleep Daisuke."

**"Night mom and dad!"** said Daisuke as he quickly made his getaway!

* * *

**"What was all the yelling about?"** asked Satoshi.

**"I went and dumped the water outside my window. Unfortunately, mom and dad were DIRECTLY under it when I poured out the water!"**

Yukito chuckled and said, "In that case, I don't recommend you sleep in your room tonight! Emiko might want to get revenge in the morning…"

**"Eep! Mind if we stay in your room tonight?"** said Daisuke in horror.

Satoshi looked at Yukito, who said, "You can have Satoshi's bed."

**"So…tell us more about your brother!"** said Satoshi finally as he settled down next to Yukito.

"I think it might be easier if we showed you…don't you agree, Kokoyoko?"

"_Yeah really. It's very painful to talk about Argentine…"_

* * *

Yukito and Dark showed their tamers everything about their world that they could remember. When it got to the part where Yukito has a spell in his hand about to attack he stopped.

**"Woah…that was…"**

**"Weird?"**

**"Yeah…but why did you stop?"** asked Satoshi.

"Maybe because that's the part when you woke me up?!" said Yukito in annoyance.

**"So what happened next?"** asked Daisuke eagerly.

"_Yuki, are you thinkin' what I'm thinking?"_

"Yeah…since you woke me up before the memory was fully complete, the only way we can show you what happened is if we share our dreams with you two…" said Yukito with a strange look.

**"How is that possible?!"** said Satoshi.

"You'll have to lower all the mental barriers you put up around your mind to protect it from Krad. Then it'll come naturally…isn't that right Daisuke?"

**"Yup…me and Dark sometimes have the EXACT same dream!"**

Satoshi reluctantly lowered his barrier…and then Yukito cast the sleeping spell on the others. He fell asleep, Satoshi lying next to him and Daisuke above. (They had a bunk bed if you haven't guessed!)

_**

* * *

The dream/memory picks up where it left off.**_

_The evil Hikari did something that caught the twins off guard. He cackled and smirked at Yuki's magical attack that was still in his hand ready to be unleashed._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he smirks evilly.

"_And why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you and the woman to hell!"_

"Because if you attack us, I'll smash the orb and kill the brat!" snarled the woman.

**"That's what you think… We have more magic than you may realize; and most of it isn't offensive!"**

A stare down ensued between the two rival groups; the Hikari and the twins. Argentine cried desperately for his brothers to get him out!

"_Argentine…we're soooo sorry! This is all our fault that you've been imprisoned!"_ said Yuki, who was trying not to cry.

"That's so touching that it makes me want to puke!" said the man.

Yuki looks at Kokoyoko and then at Argentine. They both nod, and he attempts to attack the Hikari. The woman tried to carry out her threat, only to be blocked by one very pissed off Kokoyoko!

**"I'll take that!"** said Kokoyoko as he grabbed the orb. Yuki sees his brother and begins his assault on the humans who caused his kin so much pain. They flee, though he is disturbed by the man's eyes. They held a look of triumph as they exited the room.

**"I think it's time we got you out of that stupid orb, little brother!"** said Kokoyoko as he pulled out a black feather. He begins chanting and the orb starts to glow violently. His chant is stopped as Argentine yelps in pain!

"_Argentine! What's wrong?!"_

"The humans…they placed…some sort of…curse or…something on…the orb!" said Argentine between gasps.

Their attention is instantly diverted to the door as the sound of footsteps echo from the hall!


	26. Rebirth and nightmares part 3

**Rebirth and nightmares part 3**

"_Let's get the hell out of here!"_ said Yuki as he attempts to reopen the portal to their home. Yuki isfrustrated as the gate refuses to open!

**"Yuki! We have to hurry!"**

"_You think I don't know that?! I'm trying as hard as I can to open this damn thing!"_ snapped Yuki.

"You can't open it…it's impossible!" said Argentine in defeat.

**"We won't know until we try!"**

"That's the problem…I HAVE TRIED. It won't open from this side!" said Argentine sadly.

* * *

The footsteps become louder with every passing moment. The three are arguing as several of the Hikari clan burst into the room. 

**"Shit. What are we supposed to do now?! We can't fight ALL of them at the same time!" **said Kokoyoko angrily.

Suddenly, Kokoyoko and Yuki are fighting with everything they have to not only remain in the air away from the humans, but also to keep the orb from crashing down onto the floor!

"_No! I won't let you hurt them!" _cried Yuki in anger as he slowly began to remove the binding on his wings. He barely caught his twin before he plummeted to the ground. Argentine was horrified and furious at the same time!

"Nii-san! Hang in there!" cried Argentine desperately. The orb glowed violently and Argentine cried out in pain; but he still wouldn't stop trying to fight the binding spell in the orb!

"_Argentine! Kokoyoko! NO!"_ cried Yuki as his brothers were slowly but surely killing themselves to be free! He was desperate and didn't want to lose the only family he had left.

* * *

He quickly began chanting; and the spell meant to bind him vanished! His wings glowed a bright golden color; it quickly began rival the sun with the light! He crashed through the roof and into the night sky, his brothers in his arms. 

"Great…now they've escaped! What do we do now, genius?!" griped one of the women.

"Don't worry…they'll return…after all, they have no where to go and we're the only ones who even understand what they truly are!" cackled the evil man.

One of the Hikari teens who helped in the attempt to bind the brothers was _worrying _about their safety.

* * *

Yuki flew as far as he could before his wings felt like they were about to fall off! He spotted a cave and landed inside. As he gently set his twin and younger brother down, Yuki looked at their surroundings. Kokoyoko woke up an hour later and moaned as his head felt like it would split in two! 

**"Yuki…where the hell are we?!"**

"_In a cave; I flew as far as I could to get us away…" _said Yuki before he started to collapse. Kokoyoko barely caught him in time.

**"You idiot…why didn't you escape with Argentine?!"**

"_And leave you at their mercy? You…think…too little…of…m…" _Yuki said before he blacked out in his brother's arms.

His twin started a small fire and picked up the orb with Argentine.

"Nii-san…what are we gonna do?! The Hikari clan is the only one with the power to send us back!"

Kokoyoko remained silent…Yuki groaned in his sleep, his wings looking worse than he did.

**"Brother…why do you push yourself too hard?"** murmured Kokoyoko.

* * *

Yuki woke up around dawn the next morning. His entire body felt worse than it usually did then it usually did after he accidentally touched the final trap in the course!

**"Morning…"**

"_Ugh…this feels worse than those mornings after I touched the door on the final trap!"_ groaned Yuki.

"Nii-sans! I think I see someone heading this way!" Argentine said in a hushed whisper.

The twins both fell low to the ground, and tried not to make a sound as they realized exactly_ who_ was coming their way!

* * *

It was the Hikari teen who had actually felt concern for the three brothers. And he wasn't alone; there was a second teen right behind him. Kokoyoko tried not to growl in anger when…CLINK CLANK CLINK! The orb containing their younger brother was accidentally knocked off the ledge and quickly began to roll in the teen's direction!

**"_Listen…do you hear that?!"_** said the Hikari.

**"_Yeah…it sounded exactly like a glass object bouncing off something hard and still not breaking!"_** said the other teen.

**"_I think we found them…I told you that I could sense their magic!"_** said the Hikari happily.

**"_Let no one doubt your OBVIOUS tracking skills…"_** muttered his friend with obvious sarcasm. The Hikari would have said something in return if the orb hadn't stopped when t hit his feet.

**"_I knew it…"_ **he muttered.

"I'll die before I let you hurt my older brothers!" snarled Argentine in fury.

**"_Relax you idiot. We're didn't come here to hurt them!"_**

"Yeah right, and the Hikari clan aren't the ones responsible for this mess!" snorted Argentine.

Before the other teen could say something back, the Hikari sighed in dismay.

**"_I knew this wasn't going to be easy…"_**

**"_When is it ever…?"_**

**

* * *

"_Look Argentine, we didn't come here with the intent to harm either of the twins. We came here to help them!"_ said the Hikari. Argentine might have said something back if he hadn't seen the look in the Hikari's eyes.**

"How can I be sure you're really telling the truth? The last time I trusted your clan they put me in here for 18 months!"

**"_Argentine…please let us at least try to help them…"_**

"On one condition."

**"_What?"_**

"Swear that you won't use any magic that hurts them. Only healing magic!"

**"_Don't worry about that part…we barely know any attack magic anyway!"_** chuckled the other teen.


	27. Rebirth and nightmares part 4

**Rebirth and nightmares part 4**

"_Can you see whether he's alright?"_

**"Are you kidding? How am I supposed to see from this distance with the orb aiming the sun in my eyes?!"**

"_Quiet…it looks like Argentine and the Hikari have come to some sort of agreement…"_

**

* * *

"__****Where are they, Argentine?"** asked the teen. 

**"Up in the cave…"**

**"_Figures…looks like we have some more walking to do…again!"_**

The two teens started walking in the direction of the cave.

* * *

**"Shit. It looks like our little brother sold us out!"**

"_I don't think h…"_ Yuki couldn't finish his sentence as he passed out again. Kokoyoko chuckled a little.

The teens slowly approached the cave. Kokoyoko was surprised when the Hikari stopped and said, "Relax, we didn't come to hurt you!"

* * *

"Oy, I believe he's with you…" said the other teen as he carefully and slowly handed Argentine over. 

**"Thanks…who are you two?!"**

"I'm one of the Hikari clan. My name is Kuro Hikari."

"I'm his best bud, Kisuke _Niwa_," said the other.

**"Why are you here? And how the hell did you manage to find us?!"**

"Your brother left in such a hurry that he didn't think to cover up his spell-trail!" said Kuro.

"Don't start this again! I've had enough of your bragging to last a lifetime Kuro!" groaned Niwa.

Yuki started to stir slightly. Kisuke whistled; Kuro had told him how badly he had been injured, but even he was caught off guard by how bad it was!

"Yikes. Did he get this from flying so far with you two?" asked Kisuke.

**

* * *

"I don't think it was just that. I think the spell YOUR clan put on us drained our energy!" **

"That can't be right. The spell we used was a containment and binding spell… there's no way that simple spell did this much damage!" said Kuro.

**"Whatever you guys used is draining our magic. Even though I slept nearly the whole night I still feel weak!"**

"No…he wouldn't have…" murmured Kuro in horror.

"Kuro…is there something that you neglected to tell me?!" growled Niwa annoyed.

"There are only two reasons that I can think of that would continue to drain magic."

**"Aside from the world-jump…"**

"That was my first guess. But it's possible that he placed a jinx on you two after you arrived. The thing is, he was strictly forbidden from using that kind of magic on travelers from YOUR world again!" said Kuro.

**"I wouldn't put it past that bastard. The way he was smirking after he first came in left me uneasy!"**

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check both your aura and your twin's. That should tell whether or not a jinx was placed on you!" said Kuro.

**"As long as you don't try anything, then I'm okay with that. By the way, my name is Kokoyoko."**

"And what's your brother's name?" asked Kisuke.

"His name is Yuki. He's the oldest of the three!" said Argentine.

* * *

Kuro carefully checked both auras; his check left him even more uneasy. There _was _a jinx placed on the two. The one thing that bothered him was what reasons his cousin had for doing such a thing! 

"I don't like this one bit." Kuro said quietly. He told Kokoyoko what he found and they were all disturbed. Yuki finally came to, and he also let Kuro check his aura.

"That's odd…" said Kuro suddenly.

"_What?"_

"The jinx that he put on you…it's a more powerful version of the one on your brother! I wonder why you were hit with a stronger spell…"

_

* * *

The alarm from Daisuke's room went off. A few minutes later they heard a loud crash followed by a very audible SPLASH! The three woke up, and Daisuke got ready for school. Satoshi and Yukito went downstairs for breakfast. _

"Well this is a surprise. Why are you two out of bed when you're still suspended?" asked Daiki. _A second crash is heard, this time from Satoshi and Yukito's room._

**"That's why…"** they said in unison. (Emiko realized pretty quick that Daisuke spent the night in their room. So she improvised and turned on the traps!) Daiki chuckled.

"That should…drat!" said Emiko as she entered the kitchen.

"Hoping to catch Daisuke off guard since he stayed in our room last night?" chuckled Yukito.

"Well…I did want to _repay _him for that little water stunt he pulled last night!"

**"Mom, I already told you, THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"**

"Are you ready for school Daisuke?" asked Kosuke as he entered the kitchen.

"Yup."

"Looks like you two are still on suspension. I guess you won't be able to go to school until tomorrow!" said Daiki.

* * *

Daisuke left for school early, and the Hiwatari brothers didn't get the call about their suspension until well past lunch! And by then it was too late for them to actually come that day.

Daisuke came home that day and immediately had to go through the usual traps! After he went past them, he looked for Yukito and Satoshi. He kept looking and finally gave up when he heard Satoshi laughing.

**"Daisuke, were you looking for US?"** snickered Satoshi.

**"What the…_why are you guys on the roof?!_"** said Daisuke in surprise.

"Because we felt like it. I'm guessing that you want me and Dark to finish the story right?"

Daisuke nodded and Dark chuckled in his mind.

**"Yukito wouldn't tell me anymore so we had to wait until YOU got home! Come on up!"**

Daisuke went upstairs and then leapt onto the roof where the other two were waiting.

_Yukito and Dark were starting the final chapter of their tale. Daisuke and Satoshi lay there on the roof as the two sent them images from their memories…_

**

* * *

Next up is the conclusion of 'Rebirth and nightmares!' Sorry if it was a tad long!**


	28. Rebirth and nightmares: the conclusion!

**Rebirth and nightmares-the conclusion!**

**"Maybe because he's the strongest out of the three of us…"** said Kokoyoko quietly.

"_And the best looking…"_ chuckled Yuki. Kokoyoko spotted a rock and threw it at his twin; it made a direct hit and the two teens tried to contain their grins.

* * *

"So Kuro…how do we remove the jinxes on them?" said Argentine. 

"I don't know…I've never met people from your home world so I'm not sure whether the counter-jinx will work…"

**"Don't tell me that you're worried about our magic getting more messed up than it already is!"** said Kokoyoko with a grin.

"Actually…that's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of!"

The twins looked at each other before they both burst into laughter!

"What's so funny?" asked Kisuke confused.

"_It's…just…that…our magic…is almost…identical…to…your…magic!" _said Yuki between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean that your magic is similar to ours?" asked Kisuke.

**"What we're trying to say is that both of our magic are actually very similar. So I wouldn't worry about a bad mixture of sorts!"**

"I guess that's good to know…" said Kuro.

"So if the magic's similar…then what else is there to worry about?" said Kisuke.

"Getting in would be a bit of a problem…" said Argentine.

**"He's right, we don't exactly look like normal humans with these wings of ours. And to make it worse, we STILL haven't learned how to put them back!"**

* * *

"Well…there may be ONE way to get in undetected…but I don't think you guys will like it…" said Kuro nervously. 

"_Oh no, you're not referring to…?!"_

"Do we really want to know…" mumbled Kisuke.

**"What's wrong? Do you know what way he's talking about?"**

"_Unfortunately I do… He's talking about using THAT spell I hate so much!"_

**"The 'personality switch' one?"**

"_The OTHER one!"_

**"Oh crap. Not the one where you share a body with someone else! I can't stand using that one!"**

"It's the only way you two can enter our home without that damn cousin of mine detecting you…"

"Are you sure there's NO OTHER way?!" said Argentine and Kisuke in unison.

"It's the easiest and safest way that we can use," said Kuro with a shrug.

**"How long will we be stuck in the same body?"** said Kokoyoko with a look of defeat.

"Two weeks, tops. That _should_ give us enough time to free your brother and send you back home!" said Kuro.

"_TWO WEEKS?!"_

"Um, wasn't there some sort of problem with that spell?" asked Kisuke worriedly.

"I know, I know…unless you have a better idea?" said Kuro with an annoyed look.

"I guess since there's no OTHER way…" said Kisuke with a look similar to Kokoyoko.

**

* * *

"Fine…but we have to figure out who's inside of who!" **

"That, Kokoyoko, is very easy question."

"Meaning what?!" growled Kisuke.

"You take Kokoyoko and I'll take Yuki. Since he's the strongest of the three, we should get this over with quickly!" said Kuro.

* * *

In the end, the twins were put inside the bodies of Niwa and Hikari. Fortunately for them, Kuro's prediction of the jinxes on the brothers was correct. Both Kokoyoko and Yuki felt their energy quickly returning soon after they were in the two friends. Niwa headed back to his own home while Kuro went back to the Hikari manor. That night, Kisuke and Kokoyoko got into a minor argument. _

* * *

Look, I'm just saying that using the name Kokoyoko is a bit of a mouthful whenever I talk to you! _

**Do you think that I enjoy the name Kokoyoko?! I would have changed it years ago if I could've gotten away with it!**

_So does that mean you'll help me choose a nickname then?_

**Fine…but only if it's not Koko or Yoko!**

_I totally agree with you on that point. So what name would you prefer to go by?_

**Can't go by Kaito…Yuki is the one with that title…**

_Look, it's getting dark and I'm tired. Either we pick a name or we go to bed and continue this in the morning!_

**I think you found a good name there…**

_Which name?_

**Dark. I've always liked the dark, even when I was a scared kid! It always seemed inviting to me.**

_So you want to be called Dark from now on?_

**If that's okay with you anyway…**

_You're joking right? I think it's a great name for you. (Plus it's really easy to remember!)_

The two went to sleep soon after that.

* * *

The week flew by and the two brother's were starting to like their 'tamers' as they jokingly called them. Unfortunately the bad sheep of the Hikari clan had begun to suspect that Kuro was hiding something. He confronted him and ended up in a large fight over it. And to make matters worse; during the fight with the cousin, Yuki accidentally revealed his eyes for a brief moment. But that split second was more than enough.

* * *

"I know you and your friend Niwa are hiding the twins from the other side. Now tell me where they are before I destroy you!" snarled the cousin.

"They wouldn't be hiding if it wasn't for YOU!" retorted Kuro angrily.

"Fool…you have no idea how much power those two possess! And once I find them, then I shall take that power for myself and rule the clan!"

"So that's why you provoked them! You wanted their magic!" said Kuro in disbelief.

"I shall soon have it too… For now I've got a better clue as to their whereabouts," said the cousin with the same smirk that he first gave to the twins. Kuro finally let go of his temper and beat the crap out of his cousin. _Little did they know that he secretly began a spell that would prevent them from ever FULLY returning to their world!_

* * *

Three days later, Kuro and Kisuke went out on a short camping trip in the forest. They were unaware of the fate that would befall them that night…

After the two went to sleep, the cousin crept up to them and poured four drops of a forbidden potion onto the unsuspecting friends. The potion's effect made it impossible for Yuki and 'Dark' to return to their normal bodies! When they realized what happened, they immediately went to the head of the Hikari clan and told him everything. The cousin was banished never to return.

* * *

However, the Hikari never found the antidote. But they did find a solution which would make it a LOT easier for both the twins and the humans. Kuro spent years on a painting of Yuki. Kisuke did likewise for Dark. They were titled Kokoyoko and Koko-Yoko (Yuki). The Hikari clan placed a curse on the paintings which would seal away the twin's powers for a short time. The new artwork was then renamed…**_The Black Wings_.**_

* * *

Emiko called the three down for dinner. Daisuke and Satoshi were still surprised by what their alter egos had shown them._


	29. Return to normalcy?

**Return to normalcy?**

The next day, Satoshi and Yukito got ready for school for the first time since their suspension. Yukito and Daisuke got a good laugh when Satoshi was caught in a few of Emiko's traps!

* * *

"You know, I almost can't wait to get back…" said Yukito.

**"Did you just say that you can't wait to get back to class?!"** said Daisuke incredulously.

"What I meant to say was, 'almost, but not quite!'" retorted Yukito.

Kosuke and Emiko chuckled at that remark. Daiki turned to Satoshi and Yukito and said, "Are you two ready for your first day back?"

**"I'm more than ready to return back to my _normal_ schedule!"** said Satoshi. Several of those present and _had a drink in their hand_, started choking with laughter when Satoshi mentioned the word 'normal'.

Satoshi beat on his brother's back until he quit coughing. Yukito and Dark grinned and couldn't resist saying, _"Define __**normal **in this family!"_

The blue-haired teen was taking a sip of tea when they said this and he spewed it all over himself!

**"Thanks a lot you two…" **grumbled Satoshi annoyed.

The Niwa household all burst out laughing. Soon after it was time to go. The three left the house with big grins on their faces…

* * *

At the school, all the girls started making a fuss over the fact that the Hiwatari brothers were FINALLY coming back! (Please note that these events happened AFTER the incident with Daisuke and the commercial!)

"Satoshi-kun! Yukito-kun! Welcome back!" said Risa happily.

**"Um…thanks?"** said Satoshi.

"_Takeshi, if you value your life, then KEEP YOUR QUESTIONS TO YOURSELF!"_ growled Yukito annoyed as hell! Satoshi and Daisuke snickered audibly and everyone turned to look at them.

* * *

At lunch…

**"Daisuke…did Yukito's voice** seem different to you?" asked Satoshi. His eyes widened as he realized that the voice he gained by switching personalities with Krad was finally _gone_!

**"Woah…I wonder if** this means… (Daisuke silently swears!)" said Daisuke as his voice suddenly goes back to the way it was too!

"What's the matter _guys? What the…of all the crappy timing!"_ said Yukito as his voice returns to its previous pitch!

* * *

"Yukito, does this mean that the spell is starting to wear off?!" said Satoshi in horror.

"_If it is, then when we get home I'm gonna re-cast it myself! I like being this way,"_ said Yukito with a shrug.

"You like being human?!" said Daisuke in surprise.

"_As hard as it is for you two to believe…yes, I do like being human for a change!"_

* * *

After lunch, Yukito acts slightly nervous for the rest of the day. This only worsens as he and Satoshi receive the homework they missed! They walked home; the brother's attitude had considerably soured.

"_Out of all the bad luck! Why did she have to assign so much DAMN homework?!"_

"Yukito, I have a bad feeling about this work…" said Satoshi.

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"Emiko will probably have us doing this ALL NIGHT. I doubt she'll give you the time you need to find and re-cast the spell!"

Yukito starts swearing for the next ten minutes straight! Daisuke and Satoshi whistle; they didn't know anyone could say soooo many curse words without taking a breath!

When they got back, Satoshi's fear was confirmed. BIG TIME!


	30. The Second Hand of Time

**The Second Hand of Time**

After Satoshi and Yukito _finally _caught up, they were frantically trying to find the elusive book which contained the spell that Dark cast on Krad!

* * *

Satoshi did his usual bit when it came to Dark's thieving. He made a half-assed attempt at trying to catch him; and he always let them get away! But this time, something was wrong. The piece Dark intended to steal was…_active?!_ Satoshi tried in vain to stop Daisuke, but he was too late as his friend was sucked up into the 'Second Hand of Time', which should have been sealed a LONG time ago! Something had caused it to reawaken after all this time. But what?

* * *

Daisuke had been painting his own masterpiece during his spare time. It had a beautiful snowy background and the scene felt like a picture-perfect winter evening! He gave his painting to Riku the same day that he went to work!

* * *

Dark panicked and called out Daisuke's name in vain. Satoshi heard the footsteps before the thief and hissed, "Get out of here you idiot! They're coming this way!" 

**"But what about…?!"**

"JUST GO! We'll talk back home!" hissed Satoshi angrily. The footsteps of the police were becoming louder with each precious second Dark wasted. Satoshi quietly told the police mere moments after Dark finally fled, "No, he didn't get it…"

_Why did it activate now?! It should have been sealed! What could have…_

* * *

"DAISUKE'S BEEN TAKEN?!"said a hysterical Emiko. 

"Calm down! What we really need to do is find out how the hell that thing became active again!" said Yukito firmly.

"He's right dear." Kosuke said, trying to calm her down.

**"I can think of only ONE thing that would reawaken the art piece. It has to be Daisuke's painting!"**

"I agree with you on that one. Where is that thing anyway?! I haven't seen it since this morning!" said Yukito.

**"Talk about bad timing. He gave it to Riku this morning!"**

"WHAT!" said Emiko and Yukito in unison.

"Looks like you have some more stealing to do tomorrow…" said Satoshi with a sigh.

They went to bed that night with heavy hearts.

* * *

After several unsuccessful attempts by Dark to get the painting back _without_ stealing it; he accepted the truth with an annoyed sigh. _

* * *

Want me to throw this at him or do you want to? (Yukito starts off the private conversation) _

**Depends. Are you talking about right now or later? (Please note that this is Dark talking!)**

_Either way is FINE by me! Takeshi always seems to know how to get on my nerves without even trying!_

**You throw it now and I'll throw one later when his back is turned. Agreed?**

_Now you're talkin'! _

* * *

"OW! What the heck just hit me?!" yelped Takeshi as something is launched at him and makes a DIRECT HIT!

* * *

**Nice shot!**

_Thanks. I've been practicing THAT particular throw for some time!_


	31. Dark's at it again!

**Dark's at it again!**

Dark didn't bother to send the warning note. He dropped it at the Harada twin's house AFTER he nabbed the painting. He vaguely noticed that Risa was sleeping and then he remembered that she was sick with a cold.

**"Guess I should 'steal' her cold away too…"** said Dark evilly. (You are soooo in for it now you perv!)

* * *

Riku enters the room with medicine for her sister's cold. She sees Dark bent over Risa like he's about to kiss her. It takes exactly ten seconds before Riku literally goes _ballistic_ on Dark. Yukito came along to make sure Dark didn't do something incredibly perverted. When he hears Riku going at it with the Phantom Thief, he tries to hold back the laughter until _after_ the painting is back! This is made increasingly harder as Riku launched things AT Dark! That is, until she finally sees the painting under Dark's arm.

She attempts to take back the painting, only to be blinded by the glow that has suddenly started emanating from it! Yukito looks in shock as his brother and Riku start to be pulled into the painting itself! He quickly dashes in and is sucked in along with them.

Dark is holding Riku as he flies through the air. Krad immediately starts to come up upon him when he hears something. (Strangely enough, he brought a tape recorder along. Though even he has no idea why!)

* * *

Krad turns it on and gets close enough to record something highly amusing!

Riku-Help!

**Dark- you don't have to hold on so tightly. I'm not gonna drop you.**

Riku-(is embarrassed as she looks up and sees Dark's face. Dark has his usual PLAYBOY grin on!)

**Dark-although…I'm not complaining about it!**

Riku-let go of me you pervert!

**Dark-Riku knock it off! We're gonna crash if you don't…**

_(They fall out of the sky due to Riku struggling. Dark barely saves them from a nasty fall by grabbing onto a tree branch.)_

**Dark-phew! That was a close one! It may look like soft snow but we're really high up.**

Riku-(gasps for breath before she begins to go ballistic yet again on Dark!) Why do you have your arm around my chest?! _Thinks-pervert! Pervert!_

**Dark-how else am I supposed to hold you?!**

Riku-put me down!

**Dark-Riku quit struggling! We're gonna…!**

_(Once again the two freefall, this time it's from a tree branch!)_

* * *

Five minutes later, Krad hides behind a tree and waits as Riku finally comes to!

Riku-no, seriously, what's going on?!

**Dark-(muffled voice) are you okay?**

Riku-yeah…

**Dark-then would you PLEASE get off of me?!**

Riku-huh?!

**Dark-it's really cold down here in the snow…**

Riku-waah! I was sitting on top of you?! I'm soooo sorry!

Dark-it's okay; it's no big deal!

**Dark secretly thinks—it was pretty nice actually. Especially since she can't turn me back into Daisuke! **(Evil King)

_(chuckles)_

* * *

**Aw, crap! Don't tell me that he…!**

Krad steps out from behind the tree chuckling. Dark turns really pale as he hears an audible 'click' from behind Krad's back.

* * *

**Dark-who let this moron in?!**

Krad-is that any way to treat your old friend?

**Dark-since when do YOU carry a tape recorder around?!**

Krad-beats me. I just felt like bringing it with me! (And it was soooo worth it!)

**Dark-you do realize that when we get home I'm gonna beat the crap out of you…**

Krad-(yeah right!)

Riku-(notices Dark hurt his hand…) ah, you're hurt!

**Dark-it's no big deal. It's only a scratch!**

Krad-are you comparing it to the bruises that I've left on you so many times?

**Dark-bite me you teme!**

Riku-(removes headband and begins to wrap it around Dark's injured wrist.)

**Dark-you don't have to do that you know.**

Riku-are you kidding! It could become infected!

**Dark-Woah. Riku, you actually care about me? (Has a strange look in his eyes)**

Krad-looks like the apocalypse has come early then… (Chuckles evilly!)

Riku-no, I just don't want YOU blaming me if it becomes infected!

Krad-(mutters) if I could only be so lucky…

**Dark-(makes a snowball with free hand…) Hey Krad, _think fast!_**

Krad-(Turns in time to be nailed in face with snowball!) Riku, tie that thing tightly. Give this pervert something to think about _other_ than being a playboy for a change!

Riku-(follows Krad's advice) with pleasure!

**Dark-ow! Traitor!**

* * *

Krad and Riku snicker evilly as Dark gets what he so richly deserves! (Hehehe!) 


	32. Voting Time!

**VOTING TIME!!**

I know that normally I'd only make a break every 13 chapters, but this is an exception!

If you want me to have pairings, then vote for which ones!

Satoshi/Riku

Satoshi/Risa

Krad/Riku

Krad/Risa

Dark/Riku

Dark/Risa

Daisuke/Riku

Daisuke/Risa

Let me know which ones you want and I'll get right on it! Random fluffiness may occur in the next chapter!


	33. Krad's luck with girls

**Krad's luck with girls**

Inside the castle, Riku was fuming at Krad and Dark. Apparently she expected the two to fight the men who captured them!

**"Riku, would you just relax?"**

"RELAX?! HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN WE'RE TIED UP LIKE…?!"

**"Tied up like what?"**

"Riku, we can easily escape these weak rope bindings…" said Krad with a shrug.

"You're no better than the pervert is!"

* * *

"I wouldn't say that…after all, I'm not the one who snuck into your sister's bedroom and nearly kissed her…" said Krad evilly.

"WHAT! How do you know about that?!"

"Because some MORON dragged me along when he went to take the painting…" said Krad with a shrug.

**"I'm going to do what we came here to do. You comin' with?"** asked Dark.

"No. Someone has to keep an eye on your friend here!"

**"Riku, if anything happens, call me. Or call Daisuke, whichever you prefer!"**

* * *

"I'm guessing your opinion of the Phantom Dork just dropped a few more notches…" said Krad with an evil grin.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?!" snorted Riku. (Riku struggles to free herself from rope bindings in vain.)

"Can't break free from them, eh?" said Krad.

"No. And that perverted thief didn't even help me get free either!" growled Riku in annoyance.

"If you bring your hands over here I'll take them off for you…" said Krad with a sigh.

Riku scoots over closer to Krad. She accidentally brushes up against him; he distracts himself from blushing by removing the ropes around her wrists. (Krad's a bit…SHY around girls…)

* * *

"Thanks."

"No prob. At least I don't run off without helping those who're in trouble, like _some_ people!" said Krad with an emphasis on SOME.

Krad and Riku sat there for an hour in silence. Riku shivers slightly and hopes he doesn't notice. (Which he does.)

"Are you cold, Riku?" he asks finally.

"Not really…" she replies when a breeze drifts into the room, causing her to shiver even more.

"Riiight…" said Krad.

"Look, I don't need your help. I have enough problems with that purple-haired pervert Dark!" said Riku in a low growl.

"I wouldn't worry about me following HIS example. I'm more of a loner myself!"

"Really? Could've fooled me. You look like you'd be really popular with the girls. Maybe even more so than the perverted thief!" said Riku in surprise.

"Just don't let him hear that. He'd probably die laughing…"

* * *

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Because I'm a bit…shy…when it comes to girls…"

"You don't seem that nervous…" said Riku.

"That may be because I'm around them more often than I used to…" said Krad with a shrug.

Riku shivers as another, stronger breeze blows through the room. Krad holds back a sigh as he extends his white wings around Riku. She looks at him in surprise as she feels how soft the wings are. She curls up next to him, and tries not to laugh as he blushes!


	34. Dark finds Daisuke

**Dark finds Daisuke**

While Krad and Riku chatted, Dark searched the tower and finally found his other half. Daisuke seemed to be under a trance until Dark called him his other half. This somehow snapped him out of it. He and Dark _would_ have left if Dark hadn't stopped him.

"WHAT! YOU BROUGHT RIKU AND KRAD IN HERE WITH YOU?!"

**"It's not my fault she came! She wouldn't let go!"**

"Yeah right! I bet you were GRABBING her!" snorted Daisuke. **(Hits the nail on the head!)**

* * *

Krad hears Dark's (ever so annoying) voice and immediately tells Riku.

"Riku, sounds like the perverted idiot is finally back!"

"You sure? I can't hear anything!"

"I'd recognize that moron's anywhere… Trust me, he's coming right now; and judging by the footsteps I'd say he's not alone!" said Krad.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for that…" said Riku with a shrug.

* * *

They heard the sounds of two guards falling and then the lock opening. Krad withdrew his wings and they stood up. Dark enters the room, Daisuke alongside. (The rest pretty much follows the manga, with the exception of Krad telling Daisuke about his ability to control time and not Dark.)

Krad takes Riku and lays her down on the bed in her room. Dark covers her and they take off into the night, Daisuke's painting in hand.

**"So Krad, what exactly did you and Riku do while I was looking for Daisuke?**" said Dark with a smirk.

"Nothing much; other than talk that is…"

Dark turns to him and his smirk widens even more.

**"Just talk? What about?"**

"None of your damn business!" snarled Krad.

**"You were talking about me, weren't you…"** snickered Dark.

"Actually we were…seems Riku's opinion of you dropped a few more notches back there…" said Krad evilly.

**"What! Why?!"**

"Because a certain idiot forgot to untie her before he left!"

**"We were in a hurry! It's not my fault that I didn't untie her!"**

"Guess what else happened…" said Krad with an evil grin.

**"Do I dare ask…"**

"It appears that Riku likes me a hell of a lot more than she does you…"

**"Why? Because you untied her?"**

"No, because I don't act like a pervert every time I see a girl! She even said something about me being more popular than you…"

Dark nearly drops the painting in surprise. Then he bursts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter

**"You…more popular than me?! Yeah right! You blush every time a girl even gets near you!"**

"What's your point? In case you haven't noticed, I have NOT been blushing that much at the school!"

**"That's only because Satoshi's there! Last time I checked, you couldn't even talk to a girl for more than a minute before you start to blush!"**

"Guess again Dork. I talked to Riku pretty easily back there without blushing once…"

**"I'll believe that when I see it!"** snorted Dark. They arrived at the house and landed.

* * *

In Satoshi and Yukito's room…

"Satoshi-sama, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What kind of favor?" asked Satoshi suspiciously.

"A 'prove Dork wrong' kind…"

"Let's hear it then…" said Satoshi with a grin.

Krad told Satoshi what Dark said about him. Satoshi's grin grew wider as he realized what Krad wanted to do…

"So basically you want to switch places tomorrow at school right?" asked Satoshi.

"Exactly. I want to prove Dork that he's wrong about me!"

"There's just one problem…" said Satoshi.

"What?" asked Krad.

"You don't look like me at all. Especially the hair and eye color!"

"That, my dear Satoshi-sama, is very easy to fix…" said Krad grinning.

"Prove it…"

Krad took out one of his feathers which began to glow. When the light dissipated, his appearance had altered dramatically! His eyes and hair now matched Satoshi's, and the only noticeable difference between the two was the fact that Satoshi had glasses and Krad didn't.

Satoshi whistled in amazement. Then he had a very evil and deceptive idea…

"Krad, let's go show them the new look! I can't wait to see their faces when they think their seeing double!" said Satoshi with an evil grin.

"You're on!" snickered Krad.

* * *

Emiko called them down for dinner and they raced one another down the stairs.

"Are you ready to eat Satoshi…?" said Emiko as the two entered the kitchen.

"Oh no…now there's two of them?!" said Daiki in mock-horror.

**"I'm ready to…what the?! Satoshi, did Krad use a copy spell on you?!"** said Dark in disbelief.

"Not quite…" said Satoshi (Krad) with a smirk.

**"Then why are there…?"**

"I thought this would be amusing and I was right!" said Satoshi with a grin.

**"You must be Krad…"**

"Nope…"

**"Then which one of you is…"**

"I'm Krad you baka." Krad smirked as he lifted the illusion spell.

**"Har-har. Care to explain why you did that?"**

"To play a little game with you…" said Krad.

"And to prove your assessment of Krad wrong."


	35. Spells, fevers and a school play?

**Spells, fevers and _a school play?!_**

**"So? I rarely get anything to tease the blond idiot about anyway!"** said Dark in annoyance.

"This coming from the perverted moron?" said Krad.

"Simmer down you two. If you're going to insult each other, wait until after dinner. Then its open season!" said Kosuke with a laugh.

After dinner, Dark and Krad went at each other's throats; insults and taunts being the weapons of choice. Their argument went on for two hours straight until Kosuke intervened and called it a draw. They went to bed, never knowing that Krad had an evil and sadistic plan in store for them in the morning that even Satoshi had no awareness of!

_I can't wait until Dark and the others realize what I've done! _He thought as he found the spells he was looking for…

* * *

Dark got up the next morning; but for some reason, he felt…dizzy. He couldn't seem to even get out of bed! His head was spinning; things only got more confusing as he heard someone get up above him. Satoshi looked over the side and said, "Morning Bro!"

**What the hell?! Why is Satoshi in…oh crap. Krad wouldn't have…!**

Dark finally managed to get out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror his worst nightmare was confirmed. His eyes were no longer their usual red, but rather _sky blue_; his hair also changed color and now lay flat on his head, the _blue_ color sticking out slightly due to bed head!

**"Shit. Krad when I get my hands on you…!"** snarled Dark as he tried to make it down the stairs without falling. A flash of red hair passed him by; he growled as he recognized his tamer's face.

**"Krad…just wait until I get my hands on you!"** he snarled. The red-head turned and smirked.

* * *

"Morning, _Dark_! The chances of you repaying me for the switch are slim to none!" said Krad evilly.

**"And why's that?!"**

Krad started chanting under his breath and the dizziness that Dark felt that morning only worsened.

**"What…the…hell are…you doing…to…me?!"**

Krad finished the spell. His smirk widened considerably. He raced down the rest of the stairs and past all of Emiko's traps without setting one off.

Dark stumbled down and found out the hard way that he had to go through all the traps like he usually did in a body with low blood pressure and a dizzy head. When Satoshi came down shortly after, he was shocked to find his twin stuck in one of the traps!

* * *

"How on earth did you get stuck?! I thought Daisuke came down before you!"

**"He came down first all right, but he didn't set off the traps! Watch your step!"** said Dark in warning as Satoshi came to free him.

The two went slowly down the hall toward the kitchen, narrowly avoiding every trap set!

"Morning Satoshi and Yukito! Yukito, you don't look so good…" said Krad.

**"No thanks to you…"** grumbled Dark.

"Yukito, you look like you have a fever," said Kosuke.

Emiko took his temperature and found that it was higher than normal.

"I'm afraid you can't go to school with a fever this high…" she said.

* * *

Dark shot Krad a look saying, 'you are soooo dead when I get my hands on you!'

**"I have been feeling dizzy ever since I got up this morning…"** said Dark finally.

"A combination of fever and low blood pressure can do that to you," commented Satoshi.

Krad and Satoshi left for school, the latter having no idea that the person next to him wasn't Dark.

* * *

When they got to school, they were in for a surprise. The same (perverted?) director was there; he was going to produce this year's school play! It would be a re-vamped version of an old legend called "Ice and Snow"; though they re-titled it "Dark and Snow". The two playing the lead roles were: Satoshi and Daisuke?! 


	36. Mental Images!

**Mental images!**

Dark was stuck in bed almost all day. But Krad's little trick ended up backfiring on him! Because Dark was sick and in bed, he was spared a mental image that Krad and Satoshi could do without!

It was…TAKESHI IN DRAG?!

* * *

Krad had a little fun at first, as they had to rehearse the play in costume. (Satoshi played Dark and Daisuke played Freedert.) 

"Do I have to rehearse in costume?!" grumbled Satoshi as he entered the room. (He was already in his costume which came complete with a wig!)

All the girls were cooing over how he looked better than the real thing; Krad couldn't resist saying, "That looks suits you, _Commander Hiwatari!_"

"Why you!" snarled Satoshi.

"Now we have to get you into your costume!" said the other girls as they literally dragged him back to get the costume on.

(His t-shirt was showing and his wig was messed up from him struggling!)

* * *

"Yes, you look pretty…" said Satoshi; (he was striking back for the comment earlier!)

"Why thank you!" snorted Krad. (You can tell he was pissed!)

"Daisuke, you…"

"Riku they made me do it!" said Krad before she finished her sentence.

"You're cuter than me?!" Riku finished. (Krad falls to the floor anime style!)

"All right, let's get this party started!" said Takeshi, (also in costume.)

Everyone falls to the floor anime style and the director groans, "Takeshi, _take off the dress!_"

_

* * *

In order to make this chapter even funnier than it already is, I'm gonna skip straight to the scene where Satoshi and Krad return to the house!_

* * *

**"Soooo bored…"** said Dark as he lay in bed, still under the effects of the spell.

His ears perk up when he hears Krad open the front door. He goes downstairs to see his opposite fall through only to become the victim of the pitfall trap! While he's hanging from the ledge, he realizes that Satoshi is laughing his head off at him. Krad appears at the edge where Dark is hanging with a very evil grin.

"I had a feeling that you'd _fall _for my trick!" he chuckles.

**"Ha-ha, very funny. Will you help me out of here already?!"**

"Depends…"

**"Depends on what?!"**

"It depends on whether or not you'll help me with a time reversal spell…" said Krad. Satoshi abruptly stops laughing at the mention of going back into time.

"Dark are you nuts?! You know going back in time is never a good idea!" said Satoshi annoyed.

* * *

Krad helps Dark out of the trap and they both start laughing.

"What's so damn funny?! I'm being serious!" said Satoshi angrily.

**"You mean he _hasn't _noticed that your not me?!"** laughed Dark.

"Are you kidding? I'm as good at acting as someone else as you are! Though I was tempted to blow my cover earlier…" said Krad with a grin.

"Wha…I'm really confused now," said Satoshi.

"I'm Krad, he's Dark. I switched bodies with him last night while he was asleep. The fever this morning was my doing; mainly to prevent him from telling you during the school day!"

**"So why do you want to use that spell?"**

"I want to reverse the switch spell. And I won't use the fever-inducing spell on you this time."

**"You have a deal. Shall we get started?"**

* * *

That night, Dark and Krad were about to cast the infamous-time-reversal spell. The only ones who would remember anything that had happened would be them! Dark turned toward the blond-nightmare and said, **"I have only one question for you before we do this."**

"What?"

**"What's the REAL reason behind using this particular spell? I can't be because you want to simply undo the spell from this night,"** said Dark reasonably.

"You really want to know?" asked Krad; Dark nodded so he told him the actual reason; "I wanted to spare everyone from a _very disturbing_ mental image."

**"What MENTAL IMAGE? What could possibly be so disturbing that you'd risk destroying the past?"**

"Would 'Takeshi in drag' make you want to reverse time and undo the image?"

**"ACK! You're right, that _is _a little too disturbing! Let's fix that right now!"**

_A split-second before the clock struck midnight exactly, the two prepared the spell. When the clock announced midnight, the spell would be cast and the entire day reversed! The bell tolled and the spell was unleashed; time went backwards and the switch spell was never cast._

**The next chapter will be called, "A confusing day, Takeshi is replaced!"**


	37. A confusing day, Takeshi is replaced!

**A confusing day, Takeshi is replaced!**

Dark woke up that morning, and quickly remembered the events from the night before. He gets out of bed, relieved to find out that he was back in Daisuke's body and not Yukito. He heads downstairs and avoids the traps with ease. His good mood is spoiled when he enters the kitchen to find…Yukito and Satoshi had beaten him down.

**"How did you two beat ME here without setting off the traps?!"**

"Easy."

"I went past them without setting them off; then turned off the traps long enough for Satoshi to come down. After he was past them, I turned them on in time for you to go trough your morning ritual of dodging them!" said Yukito with a grin.

**"Whatever. What's for breakfast?"**

They set off for school that day, and this time, the surprise didn't catch them off guard!

* * *

"Do I have to rehearse in costume?" griped Satoshi.

The girls were pretty happy about the success of Satoshi's costume. (All of them wanted to help make it.) When Satoshi went past Dark/Daisuke, he got a remark that set his blood boiling.

**"That look really suits you,_ Commander Hiwatari!_"**

"Why you!"

"Okay, Daisuke; time to get you into costume too!" said the girls as they dragged him into another room to get changed. When Dark/Daisuke came back in, the results were less than stunning.

"Yes, you look pretty…" said Satoshi, returning the comment Dark had made mere moments before.

**"Why, thank you…"** snarled Dark, **"You should talk! I've seen you in drag before!"**

He thought to himself **'I nearly kissed you too!'**

"Maybe, but I didn't let my shirt show through the outfit."

**"By the way, where's your twin?"** asked Dark suddenly.

"Good question."

* * *

Dark hastily looked at the cast and his eyes widened.

**"Satoshi, if we have to rehearse in costume, then chances are that the others will too…"**

"So? What's your point?"

**"Look at the script and see who's playing the female roles…"**

Satoshi followed his advice and his eyes widened as well.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" said Satoshi in disbelief.

"What's wrong Hiwatari-kun?" asked Risa.

"Takeshi…he's playing a female character!" said Satoshi in horror.

"And that's a bad thing why?" asked Riku.

**"Do either of you want to see Takeshi in a DRESS?!"** said Dark.

"Yuck…good point. But who will replace him? We don't have very many people to spare!" said Riku.

Satoshi did a quick retake of the list and said, "It seems to me that there's a perfect candidate to replace Takeshi…if you can find him that is."

Dark grinned evilly and said, **"Do either of you know where Yukito is?"**

* * *

A search of the school revealed that Yukito was hiding in the art room. Risa and Riku dragged him back into the classroom and went to the director.

"Why did you drag me back here for?!" griped Yukito.

"What's up, ladies?" asked the director.

"We want you to switch Takeshi with Yukito." Riku said in a firm voice.

"WHAT! Why?!" asked Takeshi.

"Because they don't want the audience to be scared away by the image of you in drag…" commented Yukito.

"Exactly!" said Risa.

"You guys are mean!" sniffed Takeshi.


	38. Fooling the trickster

**Fooling the trickster…**

After their talk with the director, the girls all dragged (poor) Yukito into the next room and made him put on his costume. He was resisting until he had an evil idea…

* * *

"Hey Riku…"

"What is it Yukito? The dress not fit?"

"No, I just had an idea. If you guys help me then I'll quit struggling…" said Yukito with a grin.

"You swear you'll quit struggling if we play along?" asked one of the girls.

"Yup. Plus you'll all have a good laugh when this is over!"

"You have a deal. What's your plan?" asked Risa.

Yukito outlined the plan for them. When they realized what he was trying to pull, they all agreed to help whole-heartedly!

* * *

Much to the director's surprise, it took less time to get Yukito ready than it did Daisuke. When the girls returned, the others waited for Yukito to enter as well. They waited fifteen minutes before Takeshi finally said, "Alright, where is he?! If he's gonna replace me, then we have to see him in drag!"

Risa and the others giggled.

**"Is there something you girls are hiding?"**

"No, it's just that Yukito entered the room with us and you didn't even notice!" said a girl with long _blond_ hair.

"I think we would have noticed if my twin came in…" said Satoshi.

"Oh really? I seriously doubt that…" said the blond girl.

**"If he's in here then where is he?!" **asked Dark.

"_You're looking at him right now you idiot!"_ said the blond girl evilly.

"WHAT!!" said all the boys.

All the girls and Yukito burst out laughing. Satoshi and Dark's mouths drop in disbelief. They lived with this guy for months and they still couldn't see through his disguise!

* * *

"I don't believe it! You make a better girl than Daisuke!" said Takeshi.

**"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"**

"I think Takeshi is trying to say that your acting needs MORE work!" giggled Yukito.

**"LET ME AT HER…er HIM, whatever!"**

Satoshi tried not to laugh as Dark mistook Yukito as a girl.

* * *

"You know, if Daisuke's acting isn't that good we can always switch your roles…" said the director thoughtfully. Secretly he thought, _I don't know what it is about Yukito, but something makes me want to pounce on 'im!_

_I just got a shiver…please don't let it be from the director!_ Yukito thought.

* * *

That night, they went home with evil thoughts in their heads.

**"Hey, let's see if mom and grampa can see through your disguise!"** said Dark with a grin.

"You're on!" said Yukito.

"Satoshi, Dark! You're back…who's your friend?" asked Emiko suspiciously.

"My name is Yuki Hiwakari."

"Is she a relative of yours, Satoshi?" asked Daiki.

Kosuke passes by and sees "Yuki". He can tell right away that it's really Yukito in drag! Yukito and the others keep up their act until well after dinner.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, where do you live?" asked Emiko. (Kosuke and Daiki can see that Emiko is trying to hook Yuki and Satoshi up…)

"I haven't got an apartment yet, Mrs. Niwa. I only recently moved into town a week ago…" said Yuki(to).

"I guess you could stay the night… Don't we have a spare bedroom?" asked Kosuke.

"There's the one right across from Daisuke's room," answered Daiki.

"Then it's decided. Yuki-chan can spend the night in the guest room! Is that okay with you dear?" asked Emiko.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much!"

**

* * *

Many of the readers have requested that I do a boy-on-boy pairing. Normally I don't do that sort of pairing, but the next chapter is for you out there who do. Please note that this is for those who want the Dark/Satoshi and Krad/Daisuke pairings! ENJOY!!!**


	39. Dark and Satoshi

**The Dark/Satoshi pairing!**

_Yes, I am aware that most of you asked for DaiXSato, KradXSato, DaiXDark or KradXDark pairings, but I thought these would be more interesting as NO ONE has thought to do these before. ENJOY!!_

* * *

Dark laid in the bed, silently thinking of Yuki's twin, Satoshi. Something kept bothering him and wouldn't let him sleep.

* * *

Dark rolled over, and as he once again closed his eyes, images flashed through his mind in a blur of color.

He opened his eyes quickly, his heart pounding against his chest. He looked in the mirror and to his amazement he was in his real body, not Daisuke's!

**"What the hell is wrong with me?! Why is my heart pounding?"** Dark silently asked himself as he lay back down and tried to sleep.

* * *

Satoshi was facing a similar problem. For some reason he couldn't get Dark out of his mind…

_Every time he even tried to close his eyes he saw that playboy grin, those red eyes with a mischievous smirk aimed at him, the list went on and on._

Satoshi sighed in surrender and he went to get something to drink.

* * *

Dark got up, finally admitting to the fact that he had certain feelings for the blue-haired Hikari who was always trying to capture him. He got up to go splash some water onto his head to try and clear his muddled mind. When he approached the bathroom, he was greeted by the same blue-haired boy who he was trying to clear from his head.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either…" mumbled Satoshi.

**"Whatever gave you that idea?"**

"The fact that you're up at 11 o'clock at night," said Satoshi.

**"What's your excuse?"**

"You go first."

**"Satoshi…"** said Dark before he turned his head, trying to keep the Hikari from realizing his thoughts.

"I'm going back to bed…see you in the morning, Dark," said Satoshi as he went to leave the room.

Dark splashed himself several times before he gave up. No matter what he did he couldn't clear his thoughts of Satoshi. Finally he decided to see whether or not Satoshi was still up.

* * *

Satoshi lay on his bed, his thoughts now on the way Dark had been acting mere moments earlier. What was this feeling he kept getting every time he thought of the Thief?!

He quickly pretended to be asleep when he heard the door open. At first he thought it was Dark going back to bed, but he quickly found that it was impossible as he started to realize that he was no longer alone in the room.

Dark crept up to the bunk where Satoshi lay, trying not to let Dark see he was still awake. Satoshi finally dared to open his eyes only to find…

He was staring into red orbs next to him.

**

* * *

"Guess you weren't asleep either…"**

"Dark…why are you in my room?"

**"That's what I'd like to know myself…"**

"You can stay here if you want. That way you won't have to worry about that blasted metal crashing down on you in the morning," said Satoshi in a hushed whisper.

**"Thanks. Mind if I ask you something first?"**

"Go for it…"

**"Why are you always trying to capture me?"**

"Because I want to end this curse that hangs over my clan!" said Satoshi angrily.

**"Is that the only reason?"**

"What other reason do I need?!"

**"Night then…"**

* * *

The two lay there for another hour before they both gave up any thoughts of sleep. Satoshi moved to get up yet again; when he tried to get off the top bunk he fell! He thought for sure that he would be on the ground in moments, but he cautiously opened his eyes when he felt warmth seeping through his night shirt. Dark smiled, and Satoshi laid there in his arms speechless. When Dark sat him down, Satoshi tried to stand.

He nearly collapsed. Dark caught him yet again and this time didn't let go.

"Dark…"

**"I think it would be safer if you stayed on the bottom bunk tonight…"** said Dark as he laid the Hikari down on the bed. Dark sat down on the edge and watched as Satoshi gently fell asleep. He lay down next to him; Satoshi instinctively curled up next to him for warmth. Dark wrapped his arms around the Hikari boy's waist and fell fast asleep, Satoshi in his arms.

* * *

You asked for a boy-on-boy pairing, and here it is! I hope you liked it; this is my first time doing one! When Daisuke comes back, then I'll do the second pairing! ;) 


	40. One accusation deserves another

**One accusation deserves another**

Yukito woke up early that morning for no apparent reason. He yawned and got out of bed. He decided to see if Satoshi was up as well, only to be greeted by a startling sight! Dark and Satoshi were asleep on the same bunk, and to make it even weirder, Satoshi was curled up close next to Dark who had his arms around the other's waist!

"_WHAT THE HELL…?!"_ said Yukito in shock.

Dark woke up pretty quick when he heard Yukito, and when he realized where he was and _who _was curled up next to him!

Satoshi opened his eyes wearily at the sound of his twin's voice, and when he saw the red eyes next to him, _he freaked out!_

* * *

A loud crash was heard upstairs as Satoshi and Dark fell out of the bed in shock. The adults ignored it and assumed that the noise came from Daisuke's room. When the three came down, Emiko and Kosuke stared at the faces of the three teens.

"Is something the matter boys?" asked Daiki.

Yukito would have said something, but Dark and Satoshi both shot him a glare that said, "If you say ONE word about that, we'll kill you!"

"No, nothing's the matter…" said Yukito with a silent gulp.

"Hey, where's that Yuki girl?" said Emiko.

"Yuki? _Oh, you mean me?_" said Yukito using his female voice.

"You mean Yuki was really Yukito?!" said Emiko and Daiki in unison.

"Yup, though I was surprised that you never saw through that disguise!" laughed Yukito.

**"Kosuke, you don't seem too surprised about this… Did you see through his disguise?"** asked Dark.

"Actually I did… I just didn't want to spoil your fun!" laughed Kosuke.

"Figures…" muttered Satoshi as he sat down.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Satoshi and Dark!" snorted Yukito in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" asked Kosuke in surprise.

"I mean that…" started Yukito when Dark and Satoshi both hit him hard on the head to shut him up.

"Dark, Satoshi! What was that for?!" said Emiko.

**"He was about to spout nonsense. We didn't want to hear his obnoxious voice this early in the morning…"** lied Dark.

"This coming from a yaoi fan?" snorted Yukito as he got back up.

Dark spewed his tea as he snarled, **"I AM NOT A YAOI FAN!!"**

"Then why were you and…"

"Yukito, if you even think of finishing that sentence you'll regret it before the day is over." Satoshi said coldly.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

Satoshi looked at Dark who nodded. Dark decided that it was time to have some fun with his other half.

**"You'll find out when we get to school…"**

* * *

At school, the class was practicing the play. Yukito was getting a good laugh while Satoshi and Dark kept messing up their lines. Dark got so fed up with Yukito's taunts that he finally snapped.

**"Keep laughing, Yukito! You act more like a girl than any boy has the right to!"**

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" growled Yukito angrily.

**"I mean that you're taking your _female_ role a little TOO seriously! If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were really a girl pretending to be a guy!"**

"Daisuke Niwa…_DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!_" snarled Yukito pissed.

"He does have a point Yukito…" said Satoshi with a strange look.

"Satoshi not you too!"

"Come to think of it, Yukito never does change with the rest of us for Phys. Ed!" said Takeshi.

"Not another one! I'm a guy you idiots!!"

"Then why were you able to change your voice so easily and keep it that way for over five hours straight?" said Satoshi evilly.

"I'm good at impersonating voices! Is there something weird about that?!" said Yukito who was starting to get agitated.

**"If you're really not a girl in disguise, then why are you being so defensive?"** said Dark with a smirk.


	41. A tomboy in disguise

**A tomboy in disguise?**

"What's so funny about being a girl?!" said Riku in a warning growl. The other girls had a similar look in their eyes.

"Nothing…we're just saying that Yukito acts too much like a girl. If he were really a boy then he wouldn't act so weird," Satoshi said with a shrug.

"I told you, I'm just good at acting!"

**"Suuure you are…"** snickered Dark.

"Daisuke, keep this up and I'll kill you!" snarled Yukito.

"Hey, Yukito, I have an idea!" said Risa.

"What?"

Risa walked up to him and whispered her idea. Yukito's eyes grew wide when he realized what Risa HAD in mind.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! There's NO way I'll do that!" said Yukito in horror.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Risa.

"Risa, what are you planning?!" said Riku her eyes narrowed.

Yukito repeated Risa's plan to Riku who grinned.

"I'm with her on this one! We'll even help you out!" said Riku.

"I don't know…" said Yukito.

"PLEASE?" said Riku and Risa. (Much to Yukito's horror, they used the_ puppy-dog look_ on him.)

"I guess it won't hurt to try it…" said Yukito with a sigh of defeat.

"We better warn the teacher about what we're gonna do…" said Riku before she goes to tell their sensei.

* * *

Yukito walks with the Harada twin's to their house and stays there for the night. The next day, _three girls_ head out from the Harada twin's house to the school. The first two were Risa and Riku, the other was a girl with blond hair in a pony-tail. She looked familiar, yet the boys couldn't place her…

During lunch…

"I'm tellin' ya, that girl looks really familiar!" said Takeshi.

"Oh? And why's that?" the girl says from behind, scaring Takeshi!

"Who are you anyway?!" he said after he recovered from the shock.

"My name is Yukiru. Yukiru Sugisaki."

_**(Author's note-Yukiru Sugisaki is the real name of the creator of D.N.Angel.)**_

"Even your name sounds really familiar!" said Takeshi.

**"That reminds me! Satoshi, where's your twin? I haven't seen Yukito all day!"** exclaimed Dark/Daisuke.

"Don't know…I woke up this morning and found his books and several of his clothes gone. I all I found to his whereabouts is this note."

_Satoshi, I've left to take a break from the idiot next door. I'll be back eventually, though I guarantee that I'll not return with a warning. Don't EVEN think of trying to find me, 'cause I can assure you that you'll never see me anytime soon._

_Yukito_

**"WHAT! He left in the middle of the play rehearsals! I'm soooo going to kill him when he gets back!"**

* * *

Yukiru had a hard time not laughing, which would have effectively blown her cover. Risa and Riku gave her a quick jab which saved her. The school day passed without incident after that. Yukiru and Risa headed to the house. (Riku was at an after-school activity and wouldn't return until later.)

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off…" said Yukiru.

"I can. You're a natural actor! Or you were a tomboy in disguise this whole time!" laughed Risa.

"Who knows? I'm certainly not telling!" chuckled Yukiru.

"I still can't believe Satoshi didn't recognize you, _Yukito!_"

"He only sees what he wants to sometimes…" said Yukiru/Yukito.


	42. Daisuke's return

**Daisuke returns!**

After school that day, Dark and Satoshi returned home sad and lonely. First Daisuke disappears inside a painting, now Yukito vanishes for no reason! Who was next?!

They went through the traps, and everything else, only to be confronted by Emiko and Kosuke!

"Dark, we have to talk."

**"Talk about what?"**

"We need to get Daisuke out of that painting!" said Emiko.

**"Tell us something we don't already know," **said Dark sarcastically.

"The painting…it's starting to turn completely black!" said Daiki.

**"WHAT!!"** said Dark and Satoshi in unison.

Dark attempted to pick up the painting, only to yelp in pain as his hand became burnt. The painting was now almost completely pitch black. They were running out of time fast.

* * *

"Oh, I wish I could see Dark-san again!" whined Risa. 

"Is that so? Well I may be able to reunite you with your oh-so-annoying Phantom Thief!" said Yukito with a grin.

"Dark-san isn't annoying!" defended Risa.

"He is to some people. Right, Riku?"

"So true," laughed Riku.

"So Risa, you want to see Dork again, right?"

"Yup!" said Risa with a grin.

"Then I'll make sure you do. I'll be back in a few hours or so, 'kay?" said Yukito as he went to the balcony and prepared to jump down.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" said Riku.

"A certain artwork that should have stayed dormant awakened recently and did something to Niwa. I'm going to go fix the problem by bringing back another piece that once went to the tale of 'Ice and Snow.'"

"You're what?!"

"Riku, can you call Niwa's house and tell them the sword they need will reappear tomorrow night?" said Yukito from the ground.

"What's going on Yukito?!" said Riku.

"I don't have time to explain. I'll tell you everything when I get back. If Mrs. Niwa asks who gave you this info, tell her it's from the Homicidal Blond," said Yukito as he disappeared into the bushes.

"Yukito wait! Jeez…what was that all about?" Riku grumbled as she went to the phone and started to dial Daisuke's house.

"Riku what're you doing?" asked Risa.

"You heard Yukito! He said something happened to Daisuke, so I'm doing what he asked me to. I'm calling Daisuke."

* * *

The phone rang twice before Dark answered it. 

**"Niwa residence, this is Daisuke speaking,"** he said quickly.

"_The Homicidal Blond said the 'sword you need will reappear tomorrow night',"_ said the other end.

**"Riku?! What are you talking about? What sword?!"**

"_Hey, I was only asked to pass on the message. I have no idea what that blond guy with white wings meant when he said that!"_ said Riku annoyed.

**"Why did he come to you?"**

"_How should I know?! He did mention something about an artwork that should have stayed dormant waking up and doing something to you though."_

**"Did he mention anything else?"**

"_Yeah, he said something about the sword once went to the tale that we're doing for the play. I didn't get anything else before he took off,"_ lied Riku.

**"Thanks for telling me, Riku."**

"_No problem…I think…"_ said Riku as she hung up.

**"Kosuke, was there anything in the story of 'Ice and Snow' that mentioned a sword?"**

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

**"That was Riku on the other end. Apparently Krad paid her a visit and had her pass on a message to me," **answered Dark.

"What was the message?" asked Satoshi.

**"The sword we need will reappear tomorrow night."**

"Why would he have Riku pass on the message?" asked Daiki aloud.

**"Beats me. I guess he didn't want to come here and give it himself. He must know where the sword is, and wants to give us time to prepare,"** replied Dark.

"If you want, I'll deliver the advance warning for you," said Satoshi.

"Thank you, Satoshi." Emiko said.

* * *

"What the…?! I don't believe this! That blasted thief is going to steal an artwork that no one's had a chance to see yet?!" ranted Detective Saehara.

"I'll be in the room so he won't have such an easy time taking it," said Satoshi before he went in.

As he entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of the sword already missing!

"What the hell…?! Did Dark already get here before me?"

"No, I wanted to give it to Dark-san personally," said Risa.

"Risa Harada?! What're you…?"

"The white-winged guy who gave Riku that message said he'd give me a chance to see Dark-san again," explained Risa.

"Risa, you don't know how dangerous it is."

**

* * *

"Yeah, plus, I really need that sword,"** said Dark from behind her. After a minor chat with Risa, Dark used the sword to enter the painting and rescued Daisuke. When Daisuke came to, he realized that someone was sitting right next to him. It was a girl with long _blond hair in a pigtail and golden eyes_. Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. He had never met anyone so…so _enchanting_ before. 

"Hey Riku, I think he's finally awake now," said the girl.

"Daisuke, are you all right?" asked Riku, her eyes filled with concern.

"Um, yeah I think so…" said Daisuke tiredly.

"I'll meet you back at the house, 'kay Riku?"

"Sure, Yukiru."

(The rest basically follows the original storyline from here.)


End file.
